A New Life, A New World Remake
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: The remake of my popular Bleach/Naruto crossover. The tale of four fallen shinobi who find themselves in an entirely new world. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Yo everybody! I was so caught off guard by the response my note and preview, that I felt compelled to finish the first chapter tonight and post it. Also it was motivated me to shift my main focus to at least A New Life, A New World. Once it's done, I'll probably take a stance of doing a couple chapters for one story, then do a couple for another and then back to this.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, just my OCs.

**Chapter One: A New World  
**

Squad One Barracks

"Hello! This is Squad Five Captain, Shinji Hirako! Can anybody hear me?" Shinji called out as he and his Lieutenant waited outside the entrance to the Squad One barracks. "Man… Coming to the Squad One barracks is always such a pain… This is makin' me tense," he grumbled, annoyed that the doors had yet to open. "I never like comin' here."

"Is that really the face of a tense person?" his Lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen asked. "This all part of the ceremony, so please be reasonable Captain."

"Shut it Sosuke," Shinji snapped, looking back at his subordinate, not realizing that the doors had begun to open. "You can't even see my face from back there."

"It opened Captain. We can enter know," Sosuke replied.

Shinji turned his head back, only to have a foot hit his face, throwing him back head over heels.

"Hey Dickhead!" Hiyori Sarugaki, the Lieutenant of Squad Twelve, taunted. "Your face is just too ugly! I had to step on it!"

Shinji, nursing a bleeding nose, glared at the girl. "Hiyori! You little-"

"I ain't gonna apologize!" she shouted, cutting him off.

"I haven't even said anything to ya yet!"

Suddenly, fist hit Hiyori on the head. "Say you're sorry, you little brat," Captain Love Aikawa of Squad Seven said.

"Was that really necessary, Captain?" Keigo Asano, co-Lieutenant of Squad Seven asked.

"Of course it was," Keigo's older sister, co-Lieutenant of Squad Seven, Mizuho Asano replied. "Hiyori has always been a brat, and the only way to discipline a brat is with your fist. Like so."

Mizuho's fist hit Keigo's head. "Ow!" he screamed, clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"That's for slacking off and hitting on the girls of the Squad!" Mizuho yelled back.

"Hey! I wasn't slacking off! I was helping them refine their abilities!"

"In the Squad pool?"

"Er…Yes! It's very useful for…Ah…Endurance training!"

"Endurance training? Do you really think that anyone one would believe that bull-"

"Enough! Knock it off, both of you!" Love shouted, ending their argument, a vein twitching on his forehead. "Or I'll kick you back down to the unseated ranks!" Then he quietly muttered to himself, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother putting up with the two of you."

Both Lieutenants quickly bowed their heads in apology. "Yes, Captain," they said in unison.

Hiyori on the other hand, wasn't going to back down from a Captain. "What the hell, Love?" she shouted, rubbing her head. "You think it's okay to smack a Lieutenant that ain't yours on the head?"

"Your Captain isn't around, so somebody's gotta keep you in line," Love replied.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!"

"Then don't act like one and apologize."

Needless to say, the idea of apologizing to Shinji only enraged her more. "No way!" she shouted as Shinji started to make faces at her behind Love's back. "Look at that prick! I'm not gonna apologize! Just look at his face! He's showing his true colors!"

"Alright, alright," Love muttered, giving on the pair and heading towards the Captain's Meeting Hall.

"Captain, please stop that," Sosuke said, as always, trying to curb his Captain's inappropriate behavior. "Please don't make face in front of the other captains."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shinji grumbled, heading into the Squad One barracks. "Is everybody assembled already?"

"Pretty much," Love replied, placing the Squad Seven Captain's Seal in rack alongside the others.

The Squad One, Two, Four, Six, Nine, and Twelve seals were already there. After Love placed his in its spot, Shinji added his and paused. "So Squad Eleven's Captain ain't coming?" he asked.

"He's lazy. As always, he doesn't do what he's told." Love answered, less than impressed with his fellow captain.

"I dunno know much about the 10th 'Kenpachi', but he sure looks like a piece o' work." Shinji commented. "Why'd they even make a pig like that into a captain?"

"It's tradition. The Squad Eleven Captain has always taken the title of Kenpachi from the previous one," Love explained. "If anybody's fault, it's the previous Kenpachi for losing to him."

"Well now, it's not nice to talk about others behind their backs," a voice called out behind the group.

The officers glanced back. It was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight, along with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru and Squad Thirteen Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. "You're pretty early today, Captain Kyoraku," Love greeted his lazy comrade.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm always the first to arrive," Shunsui cheerfully replied.

"I had to kick his ass to get him out of bed," Lisa added, causing Shunsui to wince.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of the other captains…" he grumbled.

"I don't see Hikifune. Is she not coming today?" Jushiro asked, ignoring the pair.

Shinji shook his head in response. "Nah. She's probably already met up with the others."

"I'm nervous," the sickly Captain admitted. "This isn't exactly sudden, but if they had taken things a bit slower…"

Shunsui nodded his head. "True, true."

"Man… They're flippin' captains around left and right," Shinji complained. "They just made Rose the Squad Three Captain about a year ago and now Squad Twelve is getting a new captain. Are we really gonna be okay going on like this?"

A short distance away, Rojouro 'Rose' Otoribashi, Captain of Squad Three, sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you, Captain," his Lieutenant, Mizuro Kojima, commented.

"Now now, changes need to happen from time to time. And right now that's just what's happening to the 13 Court Guard Squads. Come to think of it, the only captains around from a hundred years ago are me, Ukitake and Old Man Yama," Kyoraku said, counting them with his fingers before glancing at Ukitake. "Right?"

"You're forgetting Captain Unohana," his old friend replied in a deadpan tone.

The normally laidback captain became nervous, realizing his mistake. "Oh! That's right! I totally forgot about her. I'm gonna get yelled at for sure…" He paused for a moment before seeking to change the subject. "But now… The Squad Three Captain retires; the Squad Twelve Captain gets promoted. They didn't die like the 10th or 11th Captains. This is a peaceful change."

Aizen perked up, his interest in Shunsui's words evident to everyone. "Promoted?"

"Hey! Sosuke!" Shinji snapped, visibly annoyed at his Lieutenant's interruption.

Sosuke bowed his head. "Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt a captain."

Shunsui just shrugged, unfazed by the outburst. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, Sosuke. What did you want to ask?"

"I haven't heard anything about it. I thought that Captain Hikifune was retiring, not being promoted. In fact, I was unaware a captain could be promoted above their rank, save of course someone replacing Captain-General Yamamoto."

"Yup."

"Then there _is_ a rank above captain…" Sosuke paused, pondering what that rank could be.  
So she's joining the Central 46?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Nope. It's not the central 46. She's being promoted to Squad Zero, the Royal Guard."

Sosuke's eyes widened as they entered the Meeting Hall. Captains Yoruichi Shihoin of Squad Two, Retsu Unohana of Squad Four, Ginrei Kuchiki of Squad Six, and Kensei Muguruma of Squad Nine, and their lieutenants were already waiting there. "The Royal Guard?" Aizen asked, interested in this new information.

"Hey, is the new guy with you?" Kensei asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Nah. Come to think of it, I haven't even met the guy."

"Figures," the gray-haired captain grunted. "The only one late to this thing is the guy this whole ceremony is about."

"Indeed. I cannot help but wonder how worthy your man could be, Yoruichi, of becoming a captain if he can't even be on time for his own inauguration ceremony," Ginrei commented.

"You were there Yamamoto tested him, Ginrei. You accepted his abilities as that of Captain-level," Yoruichi replied to her fellow captain and nobleman, clearly annoyed by his comment.

"Having the abilities of a captain is not the same as being worthy of the rank of captain. The last five Squad Eleven Captains and as current one, have proven that."

"Well, don't worry about Kisuke," the dark-skinned captain said. "He's more than worthy of being a captain."

Ginrei was about to reply, when Kenshi spoke up, "Hey look! The new guy's coming."

"Well then, like Old Man Yama would say, let's get into position," Shunsui said to his fellows.

The Captains took their positions, their Lieutenants lining up behind them. Seconds later, the newly appointed Squad Twelve Captain, Kisuke Urahara, ran into the room, gasping for air. After regaining her breath, Urahara nervously glanced around. "Ah… I am the last one to here?"

"Eh? What a carefree lookin' guy," Shinji commented.

No one noticed Aizen's eyes narrowing as he stared at Kisuke. "Indeed…"

"You're one to talk," Rose said to his fellow captain.

The most of the remaining captains and lieutenants stared at Urahara, studying him. Most appeared unimpressed by the young and nervous captain, particularly Urahara's new lieutenant, Hiyori.

"Umm… Can I come in?" Kisuke asked.

"Quit cowering!" Yoruichi shouted at her former subordinate. "You're a Captain now, Kisuke. Walk with some pride and confidence!"

Urahara was about respond when something hit him from behind, knocking him into the room. "She's right, Kisuke Urahara. Go on in," Captain-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai said as he and his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, entered the chamber.

"It seems that everyone is present," Yamamoto continued, moving past the captains and lieutenants. "Let us begin the inauguration ceremony." Yamamoto reached the end of the hall, sitting down on his chair. "I assume you are already aware that seven days ago, the order was handed down for the Squad Twelve Captain, Kirio Hikifune, to abdicate her position so that she may be promoted. And on that same day, notifications were sent to each Squad Captain that election would commence to determine a new captain. The next day, at the recommendation of Squad Two Captain Yoruichi Shihoin, the Third Seat Officer of her Squad was called upon. And yesterday, I as well as three other captains, judged him on the requirements of a captain through the rules of the Captain Examination. His ability and character made me draw my conclusion without any criticisms. The former 3rd seat of Squad Two, Kisuke Urahara, has been appointed as new captain of the 12th division." Captain-General Yamamoto said to the assembled captains and lieutenants.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the Meeting Hall doors. "Please, forgive the intrusion, Captain-General Yamamoto, Captains and Lieutenants," a voice said through the doors. "But you told us to inform you immediately once they had woken up."

"Then all four of them are awake?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir."

"Keep them there. I will be there shortly," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"So… what was that all about?" Shunsui asked what just about everyone was thinking.

"A Squad One matter," Yamamoto answered. "Nothing to concern yourself with." The commanding officer of the 13 Court Guard Squads cleared his throat, turning his attention to Urahara. "Now, back to the ceremony. Kisuke Urahara, do you vow to fulfill the duties and obligations of a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads?"

Urahara nodded. "I do."

"Do you vow, as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, to uphold the laws and rulings of the Central 46?"

"I do."

"And do you, as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, to defend and protect the souls of both the Soul Society and the World of the Living?"

"I do."

"Then I, with the power and the authority of the office of Captain-General of the 13 Court Guard Squads, officially declare you, Kisuke Urahara, a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads," Yamamoto said, finishing the vows. "Congratulations, Captain Kisuke Urahara."

The gathered officers began to clap, applauding the newly promoted officer, though Hiyori only gave a half-hearted applause.

* * *

A short while later, Yamamoto was walking through the corridors of the Squad One barracks, heading for the Squad member quarters. A pair of Squad One members were standing guard in front of a door to one of the rooms. "You are dismissed," he said to them.

"Sir," the two said, bowing their heads.

The two left as Yamamoto entered the room. Inside, there were four beds, each with a person lying on them. Unbeknownst to his subordinates, a grave threat to their universe had risen up during the previous night. Fortunately, the members of the Royal Guard were trained to deal with such a matter and before the night was done, they ended the danger. However, before they finished, four unconscious people crossed over into their world. Once the danger was neutralized, they had brought the four here.

The first of the four, and the only girl of the group, had green eyes and short pink hair, an unusual sight for some, but considering the hair of some of his subordinates, it wasn't that unusual to him. Like the others, they had put her in a simple sleeping kimono, the clothes they had found her in lying folded next to her bed, along with a number of small bags and pouches containing a variety of equipment, weapons and oddly enough, scrolls. All and all, aside from her hair color, she appeared to be the most ordinary of the group.

In the bed next to hers, was a pale, black eyed, black haired, noble-looking boy that reminded the ancient soul reaper of Ginrei's grandson save for one thing. While the young and hot-headed Byakuya tried to appear calm and collected at all times, this boy _was_ calm and collected. The boy staring out the window of the room with a bored expression on his face, but Yamamoto could see his eyes and what they held. His eyes were that of a cold and focused killer, like the eyes of many of those in Squad Two. The eyes of someone who had seem much horror and had become steeled to it.

Across from him, lay a gray eyed teen. His short brown hair was styled into messy spikes. There were a number of tattoos on his arms, consisting of random symbols and drawings. Resting on his shoulder was a raven, which was strange as other than the hell butterflies, animals avoided the Seireitei and the window was closed, so it shouldn't have gotten into the room.

The last was a blond haired youth with bright, blue eyes.

"Hey grandpa!" the blond called out. "When is someone going to tell us what's going on? Where are we? And how did we get here?"

"Naruto!" the girl yelled at the blond haired male. "Can't you be at least a little respectful? We don't know where we are and you're not helping matters by being disrespectful to everyone that approaches us and could have answers for us."

"Well these guys could be the ones who took us," the boy, Naruto apparently, replied.

"He does bring up a good point though," the brown haired one added.

"I can assure you, we were not the ones to take you from your world," Yamamoto said. "Nor do we mean you any harm."

All four teens immediate froze upon hearing his words. "What do you mean? Our world?" the girl nervously asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Captain-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai of the 13 Court Guard Squads," the ancient man said, causing even more confusion.

"13 Court Guard Squads… I've never heard of it," the brown haired teen said. "Which village are you with? Is this one of the samurai villages?"

"As I said, you are no longer in the world you knew. This is an entirely different world. It's extremely unlikely that any of the locations and organizations that you knew, exist here."

"But…but how did we get here?" the girl quietly asked.

Yamamoto paused for moment, studying the four. "You see, there are countless universes in existence. Normally, these universes are separate, but from time to time, two universes begin to come into contact with other. Most of the time they just briefly touch before pushing apart, creating some brief, minor anomalies in both universes. But sometimes they don't pull apart rather they begin to bleed into each other, causing dangerous effects to both universes," Yamamoto explained. "Time and space begins warp as the two universes start to merge forcibly together. The longer it goes on, the more violent and dangerous the merge becomes. If the universes are not pushed away from each, both will be torn apart. Fortunately, there are those in our universe that are capable pushing both universes apart and repairing any damage to our world. However, during their efforts, you four came through into our world."

"So why didn't you just send us back?"

"There was no guarantee that you would survive the trip back or even that you would end up back when and where you came from," he answered. "The best choice for all involved was to keep here, in this world."

"Plus we died," the black haired youth said, his tone cold and plain.

"You mean you three died as well?" his brown haired comrade asked. Though his face and voice were calm, Yamamoto could see the shock and pain in his eyes. "I remember Kisame impaling me…"

"Yeah… But you got him too," the girl replied, her tone grim. "I didn't last much longer either. That blue haired woman killed me. But I didn't know about…"

"We died shortly after you did Sakura," black hair added, the look on his and his remaining comrade's faces indicating that neither wanted to talk about it.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "It is impossible for you to return to your world, however, I have an offer for you. As I mentioned before, I am the Captain-General of the 13 Court Guard Squads, an organization dedicated to protecting the souls of this world. I can sense that you all have a great deal of potential. I would like for you to join the 13 Court Guard Squads and realize your potential in this world."

"Well, guess if we can't return our home, then I guess we'll make a life here," brown hair said. "I'll join."

"I have to agree with Kenshi. If we're stuck here, we might as well make the most of it. I'm in too," pink added.

Blond energetically nodded his head. "Well, if you are in, then count me in too."

"Hn," was all black said.

"That's teme for 'me too'," blond answered. "Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Kenshi Mitsurugi." The raven squawked. "And this is Karasu."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Excellent. I'll make arrangements for you to join the Academy, so you can all learn to be a soul reaper. Normally, it takes four years for a student to reach the level to graduate. But something tells me that you four will achieve that level in less time," Yamamoto said.

"Soul reapers?" Naruto asked, confused by the term.

"Soul reapers are those that fill the ranks of the 13 Court Guard Squads. We regulate the follow of souls from the World of the Living to the Soul Society and back to the World of the Living. Specifically, we send souls of the deceased to the afterlife while purifying the souls that have been corrupted by anger and despair."

"Then you're dead too?" Sakura asked, confused by his words.

"That depends on your definition of life and death," Yamamoto answered. "To a living human, I am a spirit. But to living souls here in the Soul Society, I'm as alive any human. I understand your confusion. Many recently deceased souls feel the same way during their first few weeks. Don't worry, you'll adjust in time. Also, it would not be wise to mention that you are from an alternate universe. Such matters are preferred to be kept secret in this world."

* * *

Shinou Academy  
A Week Later

"So this is Shinou Academy," Kenshi commented as they stood before the gates to the school. All around them were students, heading for their classes. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Who cares how big it is? It's these uniforms that are terrible," Naruto complained as he ruffled the blue and white uniform. "Why do we have to wear these stupid robes?"

"Because it's the uniform that all students wear," Sakura replied. "We have to wear them if we want to attend this academy."

"Come on," Sasuke said. "If we wait any longer, we're going to be late."

The four joined the hustling crowds, heading into the Academy. However, they quickly found themselves getting lost amid the long hallways filled with classrooms and crowded with students. "I think we're lost," Sakura said, studying the room numbers over the doors.

"Yeah. We better split up or we'll be here forever. Sasuke and me will go that way," Kenshi said, pointing down the hall. "You and Naruto go the other way."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, heading one way as Kenshi and Sasuke headed in the opposite direction. "Man, this place is a maze," Naruto said to Sakura as they rounded a corner. "I don't know how anyone can-ah!"

As they turned, Naruto collided with another student. The male student was pale skinned, had long, loosely tied back, black hair and gray eyes. He looked about their age physically, but as they had learned, how old someone appeared, rarely was how old they actually were. There was a group of other students with him. The teen and his group all glared at Naruto, looking ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going jerk!" Naruto shouted, but the teen he bumped into didn't respond. "Hey! I'm talking to you! What? You got a hearing problem or something?"

"Do you have any idea who this is, peasant?" spat one of the teen's entourage. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki, grandson of Squad Six Captain Ginrei Kuchiki and future Head of the Kuchiki Family, one of the Five Noble Houses of the Soul Society. Nobles such as he do not have to apologize to commoners like you. _You_ should be apologizing to _him_."

"Oh… Well forgive me, oh great Byakuya of the noble Kuchiki Family," Naruto said, his tone anything but respectful. "Clearly a woman of your status is destined to be a great and noble lady of her house."

Byakuya's face turned red with anger as a vein twitched on his forehead. "What did you just call me?" he demanded.

"You heard me, Lady Byakuya of the nobly inbred Kuchiki Family."

Sakura and the other students stared, wide-eyed in shock, at the two. Byakuya looked ready to kill Naruto right then and there. "Take that back _peasant_, before I make you take it back!"

"I'd like to see you make me-"

"Naruto! This is our first day here, so can you not piss off everyone here!" Saukura hissed, pulling the teen back. She turned to Byakuya. "I'm terribly sorry about him. Naruto has always been pigheaded, stubborn and very, very rude."

"He better learn his place before someone puts him in his place. _Permanently_," Byakuya replied, scowling at the pair. With that, he and the students with him left the pair, continuing on their path.

"Jackass," Naruto muttered.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, why did you do that?"

"Cause he's one of those kinds of people that just get under my skin and drives me nuts. Like Sasuke when we were in the Academy. One of those arrogant types born into a powerful family and because of that thinks they better because of their linage."

"Hey guys!" Kenshi called out from down the hall, waving an arm in the air. "We found the room! This way!"

The two teens, forgetting about what just happened, took off after their friend. For better or worse, this was their world now and they would make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everybody! I'm back!

Once again, I've been pulled back into A New Life. Back, and starting up at the good stuff. I'll save the rest I have to say for after the chapter.

**Chapter Two: Turn Back the Pendulum**

Nine years had passed since Team Seven had first arrived in this new world and their lives had changed. They had taken it fairly well, all things considering. It had taken them only two years to graduate from the Academy, though it had seemed longer due the endless feuding between Naruto and Byakuya Kuchiki. The Kuchiki heir was arrogant and hotheaded while Naruto was…well Naruto. It had started with just the hurling of insults between the two, but quickly escalated after Byakuya 'accidently' broke Naruto nose during a Zanjutsu class. A week later, Byakuya woke up in the morning with his hair the same shade as Sakura's. Needless to say, the two hated each other ever since.

Two years after they entered the Academy, they graduated and they were each assigned to one of the Squads of that make up the 13 Court Guard Squads. Sakura joined Squad Twelve and the Research and Development Institute as a low seated officer before her talent and ability, as well as her knowledge of techniques from their world, created a number of breakthroughs, leading to her promotion to the Division's Fourth Seat.

Naruto and Sasuke were assigned to the Eighth and Thirteen Divisions respectively. There were rumors that it had come from the Captain-General Yamamoto himself, asking Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake to watch over their training and development. Like the rest of them, they had started out as low ranked officers before proving their worth and strength in combat missions against hollows. Naruto was now the Fifth Seat of Squad Eight while Sasuke was the Fourth Seat of Squad Thirteen.

_A smile spread under Kakashi's mask as his students… former students, each held up a bell, grins on their own faces. It was good to have them back, at least some of them anyway. They were still missing one other teammate…_

_They were incomplete, and deep down, Kakashi could only wonder if they would ever be whole again._

"Done," Kenshi said to himself, pulling the page from the typewriter and adding it to the other pages.

Kenshi had been assigned to the Ninth Division, initially as a junior officer, like his former teammates, but over the years, he had risen up in the ranks, replacing the previous Sixth Seat, Todo Gizaeimon, after he fell in combat. Like the other top ranked officers of the Squad, he wore the white coat, emblazoned with the words, 'Muguruma's Ninth Division' over his sleeveless kosode.

One of the special duties of Ninth Division was publishing the Seireitei Communication Monthly magazine. At first, he had worked various jobs for the magazine, proofreading articles and helping with the printing and distribution mostly, until nearly three years ago, when he had presented his Captain with the first draft of a serialized novel he wished to write for the magazine. It was their story, albeit with their names and appearances changed to avoid any claims that he was writing himself and his friends into the story. Captain Muguruma said it had potential and was considering publishing it, when Lieutenant Kuna, the bane of his existence, stumbled upon his first draft. The following month, the first chapter of Team Seven was released, ending most of Mashiro's complaining. Surprisingly, it was much better received than he had expected, especially among younger soul reapers.

Suddenly, Kenshi slapped the hand that was creeping across his desk, inching towards his newly finished draft. He sighed. "That's for the Captain's eyes only, Lieutenant Kuna. You'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Aw... Come on Hawkie, you big meanie!" Mashiro whined, poking her head from up the side of the desk. "I wanna read the next chapter! I've been waiting six months!"

Kenshi pulled out a large envelope from a drawer in his desk, and as the Lieutenant continued to throw her tantrums, he carefully placed the pages into the envelope and sealed it. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "You can deliver it to the Captain."

Mashiro's eyes lit up. She grabbed the envelope and took off, heading in the opposite direction of the Captain's office. Kenshi whistled as he pulled out the envelope with his true draft inside. He stood up and headed for Captain Muguruma's office, ignoring the loud, sudden shriek that filled the air.

Mashiro had opened the envelope.

The door to Captain Muguruma's officer was open; the Captain was at his desk, reading some documents. Kenshi cleared his throat and the Captain looked up at him. "I've finished the first draft sir."

"Just put in on my desk. I'll get to it in a moment," the gray haired captain replied.

Kenshi merely nodded and placed the envelope on the desk. "You know, it was an interesting twist, turning one of the heroes into a villain," Captain Muguruma commented as Kenshi turned to walk away.

"You should see some of the letters I've gotten since I ended the first book six months ago," he replied.

"We're heading out tomorrow," the captain said. "The Captain-General has ordered the Ninth Division to investigate the mysterious soul disappearances in the Rukongai. I want all of my best officers ready to move out tomorrow morning."

Kenshi nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto roared, charging forward at his opponent, his twin katanas coming down. His opponent's blade shot out, blocking the swords moments before a knee struck Naruto's gut. He staggered back, managing to dodge an attack from his opponent before swing his katanas, one after another. His opponent side-stepped the first sword and parried the second with his sword, knocking the weapon from Naruto's left hand. Gripping his sword with both hands, Naruto attacked as his enemy did same.

Clapping filled the air. "Quite impressive as always," Kenshi said as he and Sakura watched on. "And again, another draw."

Naruto stood frozen, his katana less than an inch from Sasuke's face while Sasuke's sword was resting an inch from Naruto's neck. The two sparring partners stepped back, pulling their swords away and sheathing them.

"So what does that make it now? 10-10-80 now?" Sakura asked, trying to remember the exact number of matches the two had and their outcomes.

"10-10-81," Sasuke answered.

"What do you wanna bet that in a hundred years it will be 30-30-400?" Kenshi commented. "You two are too evenly matched. The only time you two ever beat the other, is more by luck than anything else. I keep on wondering why they keep on doing it."

"Because their egos won't let them admit that there's a possibility that the other could be stronger," Sakura replied. "It's one of those male 'who's bigger' thing."

Both teens paled. "It's nothing like that!" Naruto shouted in his defense.

"Then what is it like?"

Naruto hesitated, searching for the right words; unfortunately, it all came out exactly like what Sakura said. He glanced over at Sasuke, who seemed to be struggling to come up with a response as well.

Sakura began to laugh. "I take it I'm right."

"…"

"…"

She laughed harder and Kenshi joined in as well. Eventually the two stopped, but not before bruising Naruto's and Sasuke's pride. "Alright, joking aside, I have something," Kenshi said, pulling a large brown envelope from his sleeve. "The newest chapter of the Team Seven, two weeks before its release. I figured you'd guys would want to take a look at it before the final draft is done."

He threw it at Sakura, who caught it with ease. "I'm going to be out for the next day or two, so take your time," he added.

"A mission?" Sakura asked, tucking the envelope under her arm.

"Yeah. The Old Man has ordered the Ninth to begin investigating the soul disappearances in the Rukongai. So we're leaving first thing in the morning. That means I'm gonna have to leave early tonight in order to get some sleep before we go."

Naruto grinned. "Then let's get this party started."

* * *

The Rukongai  
The Next Day

"Whaddaya mean you 'don't know?' Hey, Kensei-"

"Shut up!" an annoyed Kensei shouted. "'We don't know' means 'we don't know'. So please shut up!"

"Why'd a captain have to go if you don't know the cause?" Mashiro asked, getting on everyone's nerves.

"That's why we're going!"

"But you already sent the advance team already! Ten of them!" Mashiro complained. "We coulda just waited for word from them but someone was impatient!"

"That wasn't it!"

"You just wanna go out!"

By this time, Kensei looked ready to strangle his lieutenant. Kenshi, Tosen, Eishima and Kasaki were holding him back and trying to calm him down.

"Please calm down Captain," Tosen said in his usual calm voice.

"Calm down. She's not worth it Captain," Kenshi added. "She does this all the time."

Kensei took deep breaths, calming himself down. When he was calm, his subordinates let go of him. "When the hell did I tell you to follow me anyway? If you're gonna complain, than you shouldn't have come! Go home and sleep or something, you idiot!"

"But I'm a lieutenant so I hafta follow you!" Mashiro replied in her sing-songish voice. "You're the dummy for not knowing that Kensei! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Again, Kensei looked ready to throttle his lieutenant as she began to throw a tantrum. "I can't stand it! I'm so hungry!" she screamed as she rolled on the ground. "I want some ohagi! Help me you guys!"

"Wow. I thought she couldn't get any more annoying, and then she does this," Kenshi said, earning chuckles from Kensei and the other officers.

"That's not very nice Hawkie!" Mashiro shouted before she threw a rock at him.

Kenshi effortless caught the rock. "That wasn't very nice either." he said

"WAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the roar. There was a massive hollow chasing a group of children. The hollow had six bulky legs attached to its body. A long thick neck with a lizard-like mask on its face.

"A hollow...It's huge!" Eishima said in shock.

Kensei calmly drew his zanpaku-to. "Let's take it down!"

"Right!" all four of his male subordinates said as they drew their zanpaku-tos and ran towards the hollow.

Kenshi stabbed the hollow in the base of its neck while Eishima and Kasaki sliced at its front legs. The hollow roared in pain before bring its head down upon Kenshi. He barely flash stepped out of the way.

"Blow him away, Tachikaze." Kensei said, his zanpaku-to changing from a sword to a combat knife.

Kensei sliced the air, creating an invisible blade of air, severing the hollow's neck. Its head and the top of its neck started to slide off the rest of its neck. A split second later, it exploded. Kenshi appeared next to the captain. "That took care of that," Kenshi said as he sheathed his sword.

Kensei glanced at him. "Your headband is gone."

Kenshi reached up and touched his bare forehead. "Ah dammit!" he cursed as he started scanning the area for his missing headband.

Kensei glanced at the others. "Everyone else alright?"

"Yes," Tosen, Eishima and Kasaki answered.

Kensei heard the sounds of crying and turned towards its source. A black haired boy.

"Hey kid! What're you crying for? You're alive! Be happy! Smile!" Kensei said as a grin spread across his lips.

"Er...Captain, that's kind of a creepy smile. I think it's scaring him," Kenshi commented as he picked up his headband. "Aw man. That hollow's teeth tore up the cloth. Now I'm gonna have to replace the cloth when we get back."

"Scaring him? Bah! Stand up kid," Kensei said as he pulled the boy up to his feet. "What's your name kid?"

"Sh...Shuhei Hisagi." the boy replied.

"Shuhei huh? That's a strong name! Quit crying!"

Unsurprisingly, Shuhei didn't stop crying. Kenshi sighed as he tied his headband to his right arm. "You are not really good at this kinda stuff, Captain."

Kensei was about to reply when Mashiro interrupted. "Hey Kensei!" she shouted as she emerged from some bushes.

"Where the hell did you even go during all that?" an irritated Kensei asked.

"In the bushes over there. And look at what I found." she said as she pulled up the top of a soul reaper uniform. "Soul reaper robes! Ten pairs of 'em!"

The eyes of the other soul reapers widened. "Did you say ten pairs?" Kenshi asked he stared at the kimono.

"Yeah. Ten of 'em." Mashiro began pulling out more uniforms. "But what's the big deal if there's ten of 'em?"

Kensei looked up at her. "It's the same number as the advanced team."

"Could this really be all that's left of the advanced team?" Eishima asked.

Kensei opened the kimono up, revealing the small insignia of the Ninth Division on the inside. "By the looks of things...yes," the captain said.

"But couldn't they have just had their clothes taken off?" Mashiro asked.

"How could anyone take off their kimonos with the obi still tied?" Kensei replied, eyes focused on the pile of clothes. "Or how could they take off their socks with their sandals still on?"

"And who actually want to remove the uniforms from a group of soul reapers in the first place?" Kenshi added.

Mashiro stared at the uniforms, deep in thought but didn't respond.

"Eishima! Report this to central," Kensei ordered. "The soul disappearances have claimed their first soul reaper victims."

"Yes sir."

"Kasaki! It's possible that this is the work of some unknown pathogen or substance that can break down souls. Get some researchers from Squad 12 here immediately."

"Sir."

"Tosen! Make those on patrol bring a tent out here. We're setting up camp here tonight."

"Yes captain."

"If this was done by someone who has their sights set on soul reapers, then sooner or later this'll make its way to the Seireitei," Kensei said to his officers. "We're going to crush them here before they can get anywhere near the Seireitei. Understand?"

"Understood!" all four officers said in unison before Tosen, Eishima and Kasaki left to carry out their orders.

"What about me captain?" Kenshi asked.

"We're going to start checking this place out," Kensei answered.

Kensei then glanced at Shuhei and the other kids. "Kids! Get the hell outta here already! Go home! Got it?"

None of the soul reapers present noticed Shuhei's long look at Kensei's tattoo before he left.

* * *

Twelfth Division Laboratories  
A Short While Later

"The hell with this!" Hiyori screamed as she slammed several containers on the ground, shattering them. "I was being all nice and helping out. So what's with the crap coming out of your mouth? Don't screw with me, you clown-faced freak!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead as Hiyori continued to shout at Mayuri. She yelled at just about everyone in the Division. She was one of the few expectations.

"I'm the Lieutenant and you're the Third Seat! You do NOT get to order me around!" Hiyori ranted.

"Actually, within the Research Institute, I am the Vice-President and you are the Head of the Research Offices. Which means that I am in fact _above_ you," Mayuri calmly said. "According to Squad Regulations, you must obey me while here."

"Sakura!"

"Sorry Hiyori. But he's right," Sakura replied, not even looking up from her work. "When we're in the labs and the captain isn't around, Kurotsuchi's in charge."

A vein throbbed on the side of her forehead. "Kisuke!" Hiyori shouted.

Captain Urahara yawned as he entered the room with something slung over his back. "Yeah...What's going on? And could ya keep it down. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Did you see what this guy's doing? He thinks he can boss everyone around!"

Urahara let out a tired sigh. Sakura, seeing that her captain was too tired to deal Hiyori at the moment, changed the topic of the 'conversation'. "Hey Captain, what's that on your back?"

Urahara immediately perked up. "This? It's a prototype of a new gigai. With these incidents of people in the Rukongai losing their forms and disappearing. I came up with an idea that if we put a 'broken-down' soul into a human-shaped container, the soul would hopefully stabilize instead of just disappearing," Urahara explained. "I could revolutionize gigai technology with this."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. "Excuse me! This is Heizo Kasaki, Thirdth Seat of Squad 9. Is Captain Urahara here? I have an urgent from Captain Muguruma!"

"Please come in."

The bald man entered the room and almost immediately explained the situation. A team of ten soul reapers had disappeared like the ordinary souls of Rukongai had been disappearing over the last month.

"I see," Urahara said, scratching his chin. "I'll send someone your way tonight. Head back for the time being."

Kasaki bowed. "Thank you sir," he said before leaving.

"On that note, Hiyori, you're going."

The vein twitched on the side of Hiyori's face again. "What? Why me? Why not one of the lackeys?"

"If we're gonna solve these disappearances. Then a sample from the disappearance site is critical. You're only I trust to do it," Urahara said. "If you want, you can take someone with you as well as anything you need."

"Fine," Hiyori grumbled. "But you owe me one big time."

"We can talk about that later," Urahara replied.

Hiyori turned her head. "Sakura! You're coming with me."

Sakura sighed as finished writing down some notes. "Akon, clean this up for me and put all the filled test tubes in refrigerator five."

Her young assistant bowed his head. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Campsite South Rukongai Thirty-First District  
A Short While Later

"You're late Kasaki," Tosen said as his fellow officer arrived at the tent they were standing in front of.

"Sorry. It took me longer than I thought it would," Kasaki replied. "Let's switch. You rest and Eishima and I will stay on watch for awhile."

"No," Eishima said. "The captain and the others are resting right now. Every two hours, one of us will switch with one of them. Plus we have Karasu keeping an eye on things from the trees. So just go stand over there."

Kasaki nodded and took his position alongside the others, watching into the darkness for anything.

Inside the tent, Kensei, Mashiro and Kenshi were sleeping. Or at least Mashiro was. The other two were trying in vain to fall asleep. "How can she be sleeping so calmly at a time like this?" Kensei commented as he stared at the sleeping lieutenant.

"You act like you're surprised. She's always been like this," Kenshi said as he tried to fall asleep.

"You look tense. Get some sleep," the captain ordered.

"Can't. I've been having this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach since we found those uniforms. In fact, it's actually gotten worse," Kenshi quietly added, "Something bad is gonna happen. I know it."

"It's just your imagination."

"My intuition is never wrong. On my seventh birthday, I had this sense of dread the entire day when I should have been happy. That night my entire clan was wiped out. Ever since, I have never ever doubted my intuition."

Kensei sat there for a moment, taking in what he had told him. "Just try to get some sleep."

"Hee...Hee...Sing me a song Hawkie..." Mashiro said in her sleep as she reached into the front of her kimono and scratched her armpit, revealing her bare chest to the world.

"Hey, stop that. Your chest is showing," Kensei grumbled as he reached over and pulled the kimono back over her chest.

"Hee...Hee...Kensei you naughty boy..." Mashiro said.

"Quit talking in your sleep or I'll kick your ass."

Kenshi chuckled. "Even when asleep, she still annoys people. I wonder-"

His eyes suddenly widened as he felt a tingling sensation emerge on his upper chest. Kenshi glanced down at his chest. A tattoo of a black raven appeared on his chest. Someone had killed Karasu which meant that all of Karasu's clones would instantly disperse. Kensei's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the tattoo as well but before either of them could do anything...

"AAAAAAARGH!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Both bolted to their feet and moved towards the exit of the tent. "What's going on?" Kensei shouted as he pushed the entrance flap out of the way.

The bodies of Tosen and Eishima lay on the ground. Kasaki was standing with his back to them and his sword drawn.

"Kasaki! What the hell's going on?" Kensei shouted at the bald man as he drew his zanpaku-to.

Kasaki glanced back at the pair before before falling backwards to the ground. A large gash on his chest.

"Dammit!" Kenshi cursed as he drew his sword. "They're all dead. What the hell's going on!"

"Spread out! The attacker couldn't have gotten far!" Kensei ordered. "Mashiro! Wake up! Mashi-"

Suddenly, a sword impaled the gray haired captain's back. He turned his head to his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise. "Y...You...Why… Tosen..."

Kaname Tosen pulled out his zanpaku-to from the back of his captain. Kensei turned his body and swung his sword at his attacker.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso," a young voice called out.

A split-second later, a blade stabbed the left side of his abdomen. While Tosen stabbed him again, careful to avoid a fatal injury. They withdrew their blades and Kensei staggered there for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Captain!" Kenshi shouted as his captain fell.

At that moment, Mashiro exited the tent. "What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Tosen turned to her and raised his zanapku-to.

"Mashiro! Watch out!" Kenshi shouted in desperation.

But it was too late. "Cry Suzumushi."

Mashiro's eyes widened and a second later, she collapsed.

Kenshi stared venomously at Tosen and the other attacker, the Third Seat of Squad 5, Gin Ichimaru. "Why Tosen? Why did you betray us?"

Tosen turned to him. "Cry..."

But before he could use the attack on him, Kenshi flash stepped out of the way. He quickly tore off a bit of one of the sleeves of his coat and stuffed it into his ears.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso," Gin said as his sword shot out at, racing at Kenshi.

"Reflect, Tsuin Yaiba!" Kenshi shouted, running his left hand over the blade of his sword.

He pulled up his sword but Shinso pierced through the blade, its tip stopping just an inch out of the Kenshi's zanpaku-to. But there was not so much as a scratch on the blade. Gin's eyes opened in surprise and confusion. Kenshi flicked his wrist, revealing the twin blades of his shikai that held Shinso in place, before pulling the weapon from Gin's hand, following with a flash-step, appearing behind the boy. Gin barely managed to turn in time and raise his arms in defense. The blades cut into his left forearm, leaving a nasty gash. At that instant, Tosen flash stepped behind Kenshi and attacked. But he managed to catch the blade, cutting his left hand deeply but otherwise, blocked Tosen's attack.

"Gonna have to try harder Tosen," Kenshi said as he pulled his sword out of Gin's arm and stabbed Tosen. "Cause I'm a much better swordsman than either of you!"

The blade impaled Tosen's left shoulder. But Gin took this moment to flash-step and recover his weapon, using it to stab Kenshi in the back. Kenshi staggered forward two steps, letting go of Tosen's blade.

"What happened to the man who wished to walk the path free of bloodshed. Cause this doesn't look like a path free of bloodshed to me," Kenshi said to the blind man.

Tosen didn't say anything as swung he sword at Kenshi, cutting several shallow gashes across his chest. Kenshi fell to his knees, his vision fading. "Well Tosen? When did you decide to betray...your friends...and comrades? When...did you...turn your back...to what is...right...To...sen..."

Kenshi collapsed, darkness consuming him.

Sosuke Aizen emerged from the woods with a grin on his face. "Good work." he said to his two followers.

"Forgive me Aizen." Tosen said. "I allowed myself to be injured."

"Do not worry about it Tosen. I actually expected the two of you to receive some injuries. After all, there was a captain and several high ranked officers present," Aizen said. "Though I'm a little surprised that Captain Muguruma went down without much of a fight. No matter, let's get started.

* * *

Eight Division Training Dojo  
Ten Minutes Later

"Emergency summons! Emergency summons! All Captains are to immediately assemble in the First Division Headquarters!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their sparring match as heard the announcement.

"Must be something big," Naruto said. "Maybe Squad 9 found out what happened with those disappearing souls."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe. But something must have gone wrong if they're calling an emergency meeting."

Naruto opened his mouth but before he could say anything. "Emergency within Squad 9! We have lost all traces of reiatsu from both Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna! This is an emergency!"

Both of their expressions changed to one of horror. Kenshi was out there with them. And if both his captain and lieutenant were gone...

"C'mon! Let's go check out that meeting," Naruto said as he took off for the First Division Headquarters with Sasuke close behind.

* * *

And done. As you see, I've given Kenshi a new zanpaku-to. I've done the same for Sakura as well, but both Naruto and Sasuke have the same as in the original. Now, this story is going to be shorter than its original, due to the fact that I'm cutting out the chapters between the first chapter and the events of the TBTP. But there will be a few more surprises that original didn't have.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo again everybody! Another chapter for you enjoyment! Ha ha! Of course, due solely to the fact that its mostly done already. I've just been adding and cleaning it up mostly. Regardless enjoy the second chapter today.

**Chapter Three: Hollowed Souls, Soulless Men**

Fugai District  
Rukongai

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sakura shouted as they approached the apparently abandoned camp site.

The area was empty, save for a tent standing the middle of the site. It didn't make any sense. There should have been at least several soul reapers guarding the site. So where were they? And for that matter, why wasn't Karasu cawing to signal that they were approaching the camp site? Even if Kenshi had been sleeping, he would have had Karasu and his clones keep an eye on things. The fact that the air was quiet was a grave sign.

"I don't like this Hiyori. Something isn't right," Sakura said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah," Hiyori replied as they walked around the tent. "Where the hell is..."

The second they rounded the corner of the tent, they saw the bodies of Eishima and Kasaki sprawled on the ground. Both girls dropped the equipment they were carrying and drew their swords. They slowly and carefully moved towards the bodies, fearfully that the thing that had attacked these men was still in the area, waiting for more prey. When they reached the bodies, Sakura knelt down and checked both bodies. They were dead which Sakura already suspected. But the wounds surprised her. They could only have been caused by a sword. A hollow didn't do this. Someone, likely a soul reaper did. But that left the question, why would a soul reaper attack other soul reapers?

_Snap!_

Sakura and Hiyori turned their heads towards the sound. Someone or something had stepped on a fallen tree branch. The sounds of heavy footsteps started to fill the air. Something was coming. It appeared in the shadows near a tree. Neither Sakura or Hiyori could tell what the thing was. But they could tell that it was big. It hit the tree shredding it in two before stepping out of the shadows. Revealing itself to them.

Both Sakura and Hiyori stared in horror at creature. It was Kensei. Or at least what had once been Kensei. Now he was some kind of monster. His arms had become bigger and longer while his hands and feet were covered in armor and a number of piston-like tubes were sticking out of his back, toping it off was a flat white mask devoid of a mouth or nose with its eyes consisted of six small rectangular slits. It reminded both of them of a hollow mask.

"Kensei? Is that you? Wh...What happened to you?" Hiyori managed to ask.

The Kensei-hollow roared in response and started running at them.

* * *

Captain's Meeting Chamber  
First Division

"This is an emergency," Yamamoto said to assembled Captains. "According to the report from Ninth Division camp on standby, the reiatsu signatures of both Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna have disappeared. The cause is unknown. Therefore we must assume the worst case scenario. It seems that the disappearances that been occurring in the Rukongai are only one piece of the puzzle. By the pride of 13 Court Guard Squads, this must be resolved! Consequently, I will select five of captain rank and send them to the site to deal with this directly."

Suddenly, the main doors slammed opened, revealing a panting Urahara.

"You are late, Captain Urahara," the Captain-General said to the Squad 12 Captain.

"Please allow me to go," Urahara uttered the instant he caught his breath.

"No."

"But my lieutenant and fourth seat are both heading there right now!" he pleaded.

"Kisuke! You're pathetic!" Yoruichi shouted at her blond friend. "Stop running around like an idiot. Weren't you the one who chose to send them out there? Don't you see that running around like that is a disgrace to them?"

"Moving on," Yamamoto said, clearing his throat. "Captains Rojoru Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, the three of you will be going to the site. Captain Shihoin will remain on standby for further orders. Captain Unohana is to make preparations for bringing in the casualties. The remaining captains will guard the Seireitei."

"Excuse me, Captain Yamamoto," Unohana quietly spoke up. "But should I not be there as well if we are concerned with the treatment of the injured?"

"The situation is unknown," Yamamoto answered. "I cannot allow anyone of importance from the Fourth Division going anywhere. I will, however, be sending others."

The doors opened again. This time, two men entered. Kido Crops Captain Tessei Tsukabishi and his lieutenant, Hachigen Ushoda.

"Tessai Tsukabishi...It's been a long time since he's shown his face in public," Jushiro said, surprised by the sight of the two.

"Well now...This is becoming something quite interesting, isn't it," Shunsui commented.

"You are both informed, I trust. I would like you two to head there as well," Yamamoto said to the pair.

Tessai bowed his head. "At once Captain-General."

"Hey Old Man Yama. Ah...Pardon me." Shunsui cleared his throat and continued, "But I was wondering. Isn't it bad to be sending both the Captain of the Kido Crops and his lieutenant to the front lines where no one really knows what's going on?"

"Hm...And what would you suggest?"

"Let my lieutenant go instead."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "You'd call her now? From here?"

Shunsui grinned. "Yup. Hey Lisa!"

Lisa's head shot up from the window from behind Shunsui. "What?"

"See. Oh...and the rest of you, stop hiding already. We all know that you've hiding here, watching us the moment you arrived."

Naruto's and Sasuke's heads appeared in window behind Captain Ukitake while Lieutenant Kojima and the Asano siblings appeared behind their Captains.

"I thought I told you Lisa, not to eavesdrop on Captains' meetings like this," Shunsui said to his Lieutenant. "And I thought I told you Naruto to try to stop her from doing that, not follow her on one of her spying missions."

"As if I'd take orders from the Fifth Seat of my own Squad," Lisa replied in annoyance. "Besides, none of the others were following me. They came here on their own choice."

"Captain-General Yamamoto, please allow Mizuro and I to accompany our Captains," Keigo said in a polite and respectful tone. "It is a Lieutenant's duty to accompany their Captain in the most dangerous of situations."

Suddenly, Keigo's sister struck him. "Who said you'd be going out there?" Mizuho exclaimed. "If anyone's going to accompany the Captain, it will be me!"

Love shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance at the continued antics of his subordinates.

"Please, Captain-General Yamamoto, allow us to go out as well," Naruto added, eager to help out with two of his friends in danger.

The ancient soul reaper shook his scarred head. "No. I will not allow anyone below lieutenant class to go out into an unknown and potentially dangerous situation."

"But Captain-General, neither of us wishes to just sit back while our friends are danger," Naruto argued.

"Jeez...You're just as bad as Kisuke," an irritated Yoruichi said. "Disrespecting them like that. Have faith in your friends. They're stronger than you give them credit."

"I don't care if it's disrespecting them dammit!" Naruto shouted back. "I rather disrespect them than have them die out there! How can either of us sit back after what's happened? A captain and lieutenant are down, possibly dead, and Kenshi was with them! And Sakura was heading there, if she isn't there already, unaware of what she's walking into! How can we sit back when our nakama are in danger?"

"I must agree with the dobe," Sasuke added calmly. "Let us accompany the Captains and Lieutenants."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! It's not like we're asking to go there alone. Let us go with the team. We're strong enough to help out."

Yamamoto slammed his staff into the ground. "Enough! It is not a matter of strength. You are too emotionally close to the situation. It poses an unnecessary risk to the team."

"But-" Naruto started

Captain Ukitake cut him off. "Naruto, calm down. Yelling at everyone isn't going to help them."

"Yeah. It's only gonna get ya in trouble," Shunsui added. "The best thing you can do is wait and have faith." He then turned to Lisa. "Lisa, you heard everything right?"

Lisa nodded her head. "Yes."

"Can I count on you?"

"Of course," she said before taking off.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Such behavior..."

"Perhaps. But it's just the parental desire to want to see your subordinates grow. You of all people should understand that," Shunsui said with a grin. "Besides, it'll be fine. My Little Lisa is actually quite a toughie. So it's perfectly fine that I sent her out wasn't it, Kido Captain?"

"I do not mind. I suppose I shall return to my quarters."

"Very well then!" the Captain-General said as he slammed his staff into the ground again. "Captains Rojoru Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, and Lieutenants Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, Mizuro Kojima, Mizuho Asano and Keigo Asano shall be the ones to investigate the soul disappearances. Dismissed."

The aforementioned soul reapers ran out of the room and the courtyard surrounding the room, heading towards the Rukongai.

Shunsui started to walk out of the room. He stopped when he reached Urahara. "It'll be fine. Hiyori and Sakura are both strong. Well, not as strong as my Lisa, of course. Don't make such a worried face, Kisuke. And that goes for you two as well." Shunsui turned to Naruto. "Well Naruto, you comin'?"

* * *

Fugai District  
Rukongai

"RWAAAAAAR!" the Kensei-hollow roared as it swung another fist at the two them.

Sakura and Hiyori barely jumped out way and keep on running. They weren't gonna last much longer unless they did something...But what could they do against one of their own, particularly a captain? Nothing but run like hell. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Added to this, they had heard two other howls coming from somewhere nearby. Meaning that there was at least two other creatures somewhere nearby. Of course, unless they could at least put some distance between them and Kensei, that wouldn't matter.

Sakura turned to Hiyori. "Hiyori, I have an idea. But if it doesn't work, forget about me and just keep on running."

"What? No way in hell am I doing that!" Hiyori shouted back.

"Just do it!" Sakura shouted as she spun around, facing the approaching Kensei-hollow. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" she chanted as quickly as she could. "Bakudo 61. Rikujokoro!"

Six beams of light pierced the Kensei-hollow's midsection, freezing it in place. But the spell didn't appear to be strong enough to hold it for long. Slowly, the hollow creature began to inch and squirm against its bonds, sending cracks through the beams.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here before he gets out!" Sakura shouted.

Both girls started running as fast as they could. Maybe ten seconds later, heard the Kensei-hollow let out a loud, frustrated roar followed by an explosion. "Damn...I had hoped that it would have stopped him for longer than that," Sakura said.

The Kensei-hollow flash-stepped, appearing behind them as it attacked. Both girls barely manage to jump opposite directions out of the way. The Kensei-hollow turned to Hiyori and ran towards her, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly, Hiyori disappeared just before the Kensei-hollow struck and reappeared next to Sakura, being held like a sack in one of Captain Shinji Hirako's arms.

Shinji glanced Hiyori, then at Sakura. "Why haven't you two drawn your zanpaku-tos?"

"We did...until we saw what we were fight," Sakura grimly replied. "And how could we fight it?"

Then the Kensei-hollow stepped towards them, revealing itself to Shinji. "Kensei?" was all he could say at the sight of his friend and fellow captain.

"Shinji!" a voice from behind the three shouted. "Hiyori, Sakura, are you okay!"

It was Captain Love Aikawa, along with Captain Rojoru 'Rose' Otoribashi, and Lieutenants Lisa Yadomaru, Mizuro Kojima, Keigo Asano and Mizuho Asano, all were running towards them. But they froze the second they saw Kensei.

"What the hell is going on?" Love asked. "Is that really Kensei?"

"His body, that mask, that reiatsu...It's as if he's a hollow!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't know if it's him or not. But if ya don't draw yer swords, yer gonna die," Shinji replied.

Kensei suddenly cranked his head back and let out a loud howl. Love, Rose and Lisa all drew their swords. Then two other howls were heard from nearby. "There's more?" Shinji shouted in alarm.

"We heard two others, but didn't see them," Sakura said before letting out a brief cough.

The Kensei-hollow flash-stepped appearing behind Love and swung one of its huge fists. The second the fist connected with Love, there was a large explosion, sending Love flying.

"Love!" Rose yelled out as Love crashed into the ground.

Love's two Lieutenants moved towards their fallen Captain, but he rose to his feet within seconds. "Man! That smarts!" Love said; the right side of his kimono completely burnt off. "But that's Kensei for you."

"Get out of here! Don't ya get it? You're fighting Kensei!" Hiyori shouted, still being held by Shinji. "If yo-" She was cut off by her own hacking coughs.

"Shut it already Hiyori," Shinji said. "If that really is Kensei, then it's all the more reason we have to stop him."

"He's right Hiyori," Rose said. "Kensei's important. That's why we have to stop him. No matter what."

"Don't worry Hiyori," Lisa said as she walked up alongside Rose. "There's plenty of ways of stopping someone without killing them. We're gonna cut his tendons. I'll take his left side, you take his right."

Rose nodded. "All right."

Both took off towards Kensei. Suddenly, Lisa saw something in the corner of her eye. A figure appeared behind Rose. Its leg raised over Rose's head. "Rose! Behind you!" she shouted, trying to warn him.

But it was too late; the leg came down, slamming Rose into the ground. However, before Lisa could do anything, something slammed into her from above, driving her into the ground as well.

The remaining soul reapers all stared at the two newest attackers. The first one had armored elongated legs and a heart-shaped, insect-like mask on its face. But they all knew who it was. The ditzy lieutenant who always annoyed her captain and many of the officers of the Ninth, Mashiro Kuna.

The second one was standing on Lisa's back, pinning her to the ground. A long tail, covered in segmented armor and pair of black bird wings was sticking out of it back, through a torn kimono and white coat. Its fingers were tipped with blade-like claws. Its mask was like some kind of demonic jester. Its razor-sharp teeth were permanently stretched into an insane, leering grin. The nose was simply a pair of small, narrow slits. The eyes were narrow, curved slits that where angled upwards. Three long red lines running down each eye. Like Mashiro and Kensei, they knew who it was. Though Sakura knew who it was the second she saw the Leaf forehead protector tied to its arm.

"Kenshi...No..." Sakura weakly said at the sight of her friend.

The thing that had been Kenshi turned to her and howled.

Shinji scowled. "Damn. Mashiro and Kenshi as well. How the hell did this happen?"

Both the Mashiro-hollow and the Kenshi-hollow charged Shinji, Sakura and Hiyori. Shinji raised his sword, blocking Mashiro's kick but Kenshi's claw stabbed into his right side.

"Bakudo 75. Gochutekkan."

Five thick iron pillars fell on the two half-hollows, pinning them to the ground.

"Sorry. Everybody runs faster than me," Hachigen Ushoda said as he approached the group, sweating from all the running he had been doing.

"Better late than never Hachi." Shinji said with a slight grin.

Hachigen glanced at the Kensei-hollow, who was fighting Love. "Bakudo 63. Sajo Sabaku."

Several large chains appeared and wrapped around Kensei, binding him. With the threat effectively contained, Hachigen turned his attention to the others. "Captain Hirako, what happened?" he asked. "How did Captain Muguruma and his-"

At that very moment, the Kensei-hollow started breaking the chains that held it while the iron pillars pinning Kenshi-hollow and Mashiro-hollow started shaking as they started pushing off the ground, trying to stand up. Moments later, Kensei shattered the kido spell binding, followed by Mashiro and Kenshi pushing the iron pillars off of themselves.

"Unbelievable! To be able to dispel high-level binding spells with pure strength," Hachi exclaimed in a combination of fascination and shock.

The three half-hollows all roar in anger. All of the soul reapers grimly stood ready for their next attack. They could tell that was going to be a long night.

* * *

Eight Division Barracks

"Dum dum dee dum," Shunsui hummed as he and Naruto walked through the Squad 8 barracks.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Naruto asked.

"Truth be told, I am concerned," Shunsui said with a rare serious face. "But if I start panicking or shouting at everyone, what would that solve? So instead, I'll do the only thing I can do, calmly wait and have faith in the strength of my comrades."

Naruto hung his head. "Sorry but I'm still use to being able to come to the rescue when my nakama are danger like this."

"It's understandable. Two of your close friends are out there, in an unknown and highly dangerous situation. Most people in your shoes would want to do the same," Shunsui said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

"Captain Kyoraku! Fifth-Seat Uzumaki!" two unseated members of Squad 8 said as they saluted.

"Hello there," Shunsui said. "Working hard?"

"Yes sir," the first eagerly replied. "But what are you two doing up so late? Is something wrong?"

"No no no...We couldn't get to sleep so we decided to take a walk."

Shunsui took a glance to the left. Lieutenant Aizen was walking on a nearby balcony. "Maybe I'm over-thinking things," he said to himself.

"Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Forget it," Shunsui replied, pushing his thoughts aside. "Well, night you two. C'mon Naruto."

The two of them continued walking for awhile until they rounded a corner and came face to face with a small girl wearing a soul reaper uniform and oversized glasses, holding a book. Naruto recognized her as the youngest member of the Division, Nanao Ise.

"You're Nanao Ise, aren't you?" Shunsui said.

Eh? Ah...Yes sir! It's an honor that you remembered my name sir!" the little girl loudly said, trying to hide her nervousness.

Shunsui chuckled. "Well you're the youngest one in our Squad and I always like to keep track of all the young ladies' names. Besides, you always come to see me every month on the...Oh yeah. Today's the first."

An embarrassed look spread across Nanao's face. "Yes...And I wanted to read with Lieutenant Yadoumaru this time too..."

"Ah I see," Shunsui said. "Sorry kiddo but Lisa isn't around tonight."

"How come?" Nanao asked, a scared look on her face.

"She has an important job to do tonight. She helping find some missing friends," Shunsui explained to her.

Naruto hung his head again. He wanted to be out there. To help his friends. But he couldn't. Never before in his life (and afterlife) had he felt this helpless. Not even when Sasuke defected to Sound. Nor when he watched his friends die one by one at the hands of the Akatsuki in that final battle. But there was something he could do. He could alleviate the fears of a young girl.

Putting on his infamous goofy grin, he said to her, "Don't worry. She'll be back tomorrow. So why don't the captain and I read with you tonight."

* * *

The Kensei-hollow drove its fist into Lisa's stomach, sending her crashing into the ground. Kensei was about to hit her again, when a bloody and battered Rose fired off kido spell, hitting it in the side of the head. "Stop that," Rose said, scowling the half-hollow beast. "Kensei was never the kind of man who'd lower himself by picking on a girl."

"RWAAAAAAAAR!" the Kensei-hollow roared as it charged Rose.

The Squad Three Captain evaded its charge with a flash-step and struck back with his sword, slashing the creature's back, but it had little effect on the beast. The Kensei-hollow backhanded him, knocking Rose to ground. The half-hollow slammed its fists down on Rose's head, but the soul reaper was faster, rolling out of the way. The large fists crashed into the ground, creating a small explosion of grass, dirt and stones.

Elsewhere, Shinji was fighting off the Mashiro-hollow's fierce kicks while Love was battling the Kenshi-hollow in the skies above them. The Kenshi-hollow tried to stab at Love with its claws. But Love blocked the claws with his sword. Suddenly its armored tail swung at him. Love caught it with his free hand. "Damn Kenshi. I heard you were pretty strong for a Sixth Seat, but now...it's insane how strong you've become."

The Kenshi-hollow responded by opening its mouth and charging a cero. "Shit!" Love cursed as he pushed away from Kenshi. "Hado 33. Sokatsui!"

The kido spell hit Kenshi square in the chest, causing the cero to go wide and sent the Kenshi-hollow crashing to the ground, where the Asano siblings were waiting. Keigo leaped forward, slashing at the half-hollow creature with his sword. But the Kenshi-hollow was faster, grabbing his sword with its left hand, and stabbing Keigo in chest with his right. Keigo gasped while the Kenshi-hollow just leered at him. Its tail then shot out, wrapping around his neck, choking him, and with a mere flick, the Kenshi-hollow threw him.

"Keigo!" Mizuho screamed as her brother crashed into a tree. She turned back to the half-hollow, murder in her eyes. "You ugly son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for that! Ensnare Shinja!"

A dark green light glow covered her blade and it began to bend and move upwards, coiling in front of her right wrist and forearm, taking the shape of small round shield. The glow then faded away, revealing a round metal shield on her right arm, its surface made up of six metal serpents, coiled into smaller and smaller circles. Mizuho screamed as she threw her right fist at the half-hollow. The six serpent heads flew out, their bodies wrapping around its arms, legs, waist and neck, their heads biting down on its body. "Ha! Watch as Shinja's poison paralyzes your body while her snakes strangle you into unconsciousness!" Mizuho gloated as the Kenshi-hollow's body began to grow limp.

Suddenly, the Kenshi-hollow roared, its limp body suddenly coming back to life. But Mizuho could react, the Kenshi-hollow sharply pulled its body back, throwing Mizuho off her feet and breaking her zanpaku-to's grip. Mizuho pulled herself back up to feet, ready for more as the creature advanced towards her.

Nearby, Mizuro stood, chanting out a kido spell, his hand aimed at the half-hollow. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33. Sokatsui!"

A blast of blue energy struck the Kenshi-hollow, throwing it into its hollowified Captain.

The Mashiro-hollow brought another powerful left foot down on Shinji, who barely blocked it with his zanpaku-to. "Sho!" Sakura shouted.

The kido spell hit Mashiro's left side, causing her to lose her balance as it pushed her back. Shinji took that moment to fire off his own, more powerful Sho spell, sending her flying into the other two half-hollows.

The Kensei-hollow roared as it stood up, knocking Kenshi and Mashiro off of it. To everyone's surprise, it then turned and slammed both of its fists into the rising forms of Kenshi and Mashiro, driving them into the ground. The Kensei-hollow stared brutally beating the other two half-hollows with a seemingly endless rage.

"Bakudo 99! Kin!" Hachi shouted at the top of lungs.

Black leather straps appeared around the arms of all three half-hollows as well as Kenshi's wings, binding their arms together behind their backs and sending Kensei to the ground. They were finally subdued. It was finally over.

"A level 90 binding spell without the chant. That quite a feat," Shinji said with a slight grin on his face.

"I over did it a little," Hachi commented, referring to the leather straps that extended onto the ground from the bodies of the half-hollows.

"Well...Now what? I mean, what exactly happened to them?" Shinji asked Hachi. "Could this be some kinda kido spell or something?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this," the pink haired Kido Crops Lieutenant replied.

Suddenly, both Sakura and Hiyori started coughing violently. Sakura fell to knees, clutching her chest. Sakura groaned. "What's...happening..."

"Sakura, Hiyori, what's wrong?" a concerned Shinji asked. "Ya'll right?"

"Shin...Shinji..." Hiyori tired to saw in between coughs. "Let me...go-AAAAARGH!"

A liquid poured out of her mouth and covered her face, forming into a skeletal mask with a row of diamond shaped markings running across its forehead and a single horn. Before anyone could do anything, Hiyori slashed Shinji across the chest with horn on her mask. Shinji fell to the ground.

At that same moment, Sakura screamed as the same white liquid poured out of her mouth and formed a mask. The mask was smooth and had no mouth or nose with an intricate dark purple design where the mouth and nose would have been. Sakura slowly stood up. She and Hiyori drew their swords.

"Hiyori, Sakura! What the hell is going on here?" Love shouted as he raised sword.

Love, Rose, Lisa, Hachi, Mizuro and Mizuho were about to restrain the two when everything went black. A few moments later, the blackness disappeared, revealing Hiyori, Sakura, Love, Rose, Lisa, Hachi, Mizuro and Mizuho were all sprawled on the ground, unconscious with fresh sword wounds to their bodies. And a man standing before them that Shinji recognized. The Fifth Seat of Squad Nine, Kaname Tosen.

"Tosen?" Shinji exclaimed as the blind man pulled off his mask. "Why? Why did you do this? Why did you betray your own captain?"

"I did not betray anyone," Tosen replied.

"He is loyal," a voice called out.

Shinji instantly knew who it was.

"But that loyalty is strictly reserved to me," Sosuke Aizen said as he and Gin entered the clearing. "Do you think you could find it in your heart not to blame him Captain Hirako?"

Shinji scowled. "Aizen..."

* * *

Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi ran through the forests of the Rukongai towards the area where the investigation team was headed to. When they heard voices coming from a clearing.

"Remember this; the betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see, Captain Hirako. You were all wonderful material." the first voice said.

"Damn you Aizen!" a second, more frantic voice shouted.

Urahara drew Benihime and leapt into the clearing, slashing at Sosuke Aizen. But Aizen managed to sidestep the attack.

"Oh? It seems we have some more interesting guests," Aizen said. "Whatever could you two be doing here, Captain Urahara, Captain Tsukabishi?"

"This ain't good. We got found out," Gin commented at the sight of the two captains.

"I will kill them," Tosen said.

"No. It's fine," Aizen replied nonchalantly.

"But-"

"Kaname." Aizen said, a slight force tone in his voice. "I said, its fine."

Tosen instantly knelt down before Aizen. "Yes. Please forgive me."

"Ki...Kisuke..." Shanji weakly said to his fellow captain, the white half-formed mask hardening on his face. "Why'd...ya come...ya moron..."

"Whatever could you be doing wearing such a tacky mask?" Urahara asked back.

A slight grin formed on the uncovered half of Shinji's lips. "I don't wanna hear that from ya..."

Urahara smiled back but taking a look at the area. In the center of clearing was bound, hollowified bodies of Kensei, Mashiro and Kenshi. Around them, was the unconscious forms of the other Captains and Lieutenants, a white liquid was half-covering each of their faces. His gaze turned to his two subordinates. They were lying on the ground, complete hollow masks covering their faces.

Urahara turned to Aizen, his expression serious. "Lieutenant Aizen."

"Yes?"

"What have you done?"

"Why, nothing Captain Urahara," Aizen said innocently. "By chance, I found the members of the investigation team injured in battle. And I was about to help when you arrived."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Lying? Is there a problem with a lieutenant trying to save his captain?" Aizen asked, his tone unchanging.

"No. That's not what I'm talking about," Urahara replied. "'Injured in battle' you say? There's no point in lying to me. Those aren't injuries. That's hollow transformation."

"I see," Aizen said. Suddenly Aizen's face turned dark and evil, startling Urahara. "It seems you are just the man I thought you to be." Aizen turned away from Urahara. "It's good that you came here tonight," he added. "Gin, Tosen, we're leaving."

"Wait!" Urahara shouted.

"Out of the way Urahara!" Tessai shouted, preparing to fire a kido spell. Urahara leapt out of the path of the Captain of the Kido Crops. "Hado 88! Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Tessai shouted, throwing forth a powerful kido spell.

"Bakudo 81. Danku," Aizen calmly replied without turning.

A barrier appeared behind the retreating soul reapers before Tessai's spell could hit them, exploding harmlessly.

Both Captains were shocked at what had just happened. "Impossible...A lieutenant blocked my kido with a chantless Danku?" Tessai exclaimed in disbelief.

The barrier shattered. Aizen, Gin and Tosen were gone. "I can't believe this. Somehow, they've escaped," Urahara said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Shinji cried out in agony before collapsing alongside the others.

"We can deal with them later Urahara," Tessai said as they turned to their attention to their fallen comrades. "Right now, the treatment of Hirako and the others comes first."

Unfortunately, they weren't in a good situation. Kisuke had an idea on how he could possibly reverse this; however, he needed to get back to his lab first. Without what he had in his lab, there was no chance of reversing it. "Maybe I can," he quietly mumbled to himself, unheard by Tessai. "But...There's no way I can treat them here if they've progressed this far."

Tessai took a moment, studying his fellow Captain, noticing how he was looking at the others. "Urahara. It seems that you know something about this 'hollow transformation'. If so, you must know how we can help them."

Urahara hesitated. "...I know of a way. But it's a gamble."

"That's still better than nothing," Tessai said. "I will transport all of us to the Squad 12 Headquarters directly. If you have what's needed there, than we will save their lives!"

Kisuke was surprised by his words. How would they get them all to his lab in time? It was impossible for the two of them to carry back in time, even with the use of flash-steps. Urahara doubted even Yoruichi could do. "How?"

"I will use Temporal Stasis and Spatial Displacement. Both are forbidden spells. So for the next few moments, please close your eyes and cover your ears," Tessai explained, preparing to cast the spells.

Urahara complied, closing his eyes and sticking his fingers in his ears. Seconds later, Urahara, Tessai, Hirako and others were in the main laboratory of the Twelfth Division. "Hollow transformation or Hollowification is the single answer I arrived at while researching ways to strengthen the soul of a soul reaper," Urahara explained as he began searching for something within his lab. "As a result of that research, I created a material capable of instantly destroying the barrier between a hollow and a soul reaper." Urahara opened a panel in the wall of his lab, revealing a safe. He quickly unlocked it and pulled out a small object, wrapped in a white cloth. "With this, I can cure Hirako and the others...I hope anyway. I call it the Hogyoku."

He pulled off the cloth, revealing the most unassuming of objects. A marble-sized black orb within a glass case…

* * *

And done.

Now the next chapter won't be up until later tomorrow. Its going to get a much greater overhaul than these last two.

And as always, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo everybody! This chapter took a lot longer than I thought, solely because it radically changed from my original. In fact, there's nothing of the original in this chapter. So enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Let The Pendulum Stop  
**

Beams of sunlight poured into the lone window of Urahara's laboratory, hitting the floor mere inches from Urahara's sleeping form. Slowly, his eyes opened. In an instant, he remembered had happened and realized that he passed out. Kisuke bolted up, his eyes wide, staring straight ahead.

Lying before him, propped up against a wall, was Shinji Hirako, a full and complete mask on his face. Shame and sorrow filled Urahara. His last ditch attempt to reverse what had been done to them had failed. He had failed them.

He could hear Tessai approaching him. "Urahara," he started.

"Forgive me, Tessai," Kisuke said, rising to his feet. "I failed." He walked passed Tessai, unable to look the man in the eye. "Let me go get some fresh air."

The second Urahara opened the door, a pair of Special Forces members appeared before him, restraining staffs in their hands. "Division Twelve Captain, Kisuke, Kido Corps Captain Tessai Tsukabishi. We are hereby placing you under arrest by the orders of the Central 46," one of the two men said.

"What?" Tessai exclaimed as more Special Forces members appeared.

"Please come with us," the man insisted.

* * *

Both Urahara and Tessai had their arms bound behind their backs as they stood before the Central 46. Every member of the council was sitting behind a paper divider with a black number written on it, hiding their identities from the two men. "What exactly is all this about?" Kisuke asked, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Did we give you permission to speak? You have been called here for a hearing, so do not speak unless spoken to," Councilor Twenty coldly stated. "Is that clear, Squad Twelve Captain Urahara?"

'_A hearing?'_ Kisuke thought to himself. _'If I knew any better I'd say they were suspicious of me…'_

"Forgive me," Urahara apologized.

"Where were you around midnight last night?" Councilor Sixteen asked.

"The sixth forest of the Western Fugai District," Kisuke answered truthfully.

"Doing 'hollow transformation' experiments?" Twenty-Three added.

Urahara was caught off-guard by the man's words. How did they know that? And how much did they know about what happened last night? The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew, becoming dread.

"With the results of your evil research, you performed hollow transformations on four Captains, seven Lieutenants and two upper ranked officers last night, in the Fugai District, am I wrong?" Councilor Two asked, his tone harsh, already knowing the answer.

Urahara froze, fully realizing what was happening. Aizen… Somehow, Aizen was setting him up to take the fall for all of this. "Please wait a moment!" he pleaded. "Who told you-"

But one of the Central 46 cut him off. "You have no right to ask us anything."

But Kisuke ignored him. "Was it Lieutenant Aizen?" he asked.

"That's strike two, Squad Twelve Captain Urahara," Thirty-Nine replied. "Once more and your sentence will change."

"All of this was his doing!" Urahara shouted at the top of his lungs, proclaiming his innocent. "We went there to save Captain Hirako and the others!"

"It's laughable that you persist in lying to us," Nineteen scowled. "The Fifth Division Lieutenant did not leave the Seireitei last night."

Urahara was stunned. Even if Aizen had managed to slip out of the Seireitei, someone would have noticed his disappearance. He was a Lieutenant after all. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Furthermore, one hundred twenty-four officers and one captain have testified as such," the Councilor added. "There is no room for doubt."

Urahara paled. "That can't be…"

It was impossible for Aizen to be in two places at once. And he doubted that Aizen knew the Kukanten'i spell. Even if he did know it, they probably would have detected a forbidden kido spell being used. So how did Aizen do it?

At that moment, a member of the Special Forces entered the chamber, bowing before the Central 46. "Reporting in sirs," the man said. "From within the Squad Twelve Research Building, there is clear evidence of research involving 'hollow transformation'."

Urahara shook his head. Of course there would be evidence. He had been trying to undone what had been done to the others.

"It's settled then," the First councilor said. "We will now announce the judgment! Kido Corps Captain Tessai Tsukabishi, for the crime of using forbidden kido spells; you shall be confined to the Third Underground Mass Prison. Squad Twelve Captain Kisuke Urahara, for the crime of researching the forbidden, the deception and injury of your colleagues, you shall be stripped of your spiritual power and banished to the World of the Living indefinitely."

Urahara hung his head. This hearing had been over before it had even begun. But at least he had managed to save the others from turning completely into hollows.

"Furthermore, the Squad Five Captain and the other victims of you evil experiment shall be disposed of as hollows."

It was like a knife was stabbed into his heart. They couldn't do that! It wasn't their fault for what happened! "Please wait!" he begged. "That's-"

Suddenly, the chamber door opened, sunlight pouring into the dark room. And there, standing in the middle of the light, was a figure clad in black.

"Who the hell are you?" One councilor shouted at the figure.

"Just who gave you permission to come in here? Leave at once!" another demanded.

In a blaze of speed, the figure rushed down to here Urahara and Tessai stood. Once they stood in between the two men, they unwrapped and threw out a roll of white cloth, surrounding the trio. In an instant, they were gone.

* * *

The two men found themselves inside the training ground that Urahara had built under the Sokyoku Hill. Their rescuer shattered their bonds, freeing their arms before they pulled off the cloth wrapping covering her face.

Urahara nodded his head at her. "Yoruichi."

"No need to thank me," Yoruichi replied. "I won't cause a fuss about why you left me behind last night." She turned around, facing the pile of unconscious soul reapers, all with masks on their faces. Not far from them laid a wooden box the size of a casket. "I brought all of them here, as well as that new gigai prototype you were working on." She turned back to Urahara, who had begun walking towards the box and the victims of last night, a grim and dour expression on his face. "So finish the job already. From the instant you heard about the experiments from Hirako, you've been thinking up the worst possible circumstances and the perfect plans to counter them."

"That's just about all there is to me, isn't there," Urahara quietly said, more to himself than Yoruichi. "I'm quite unpleasant, aren't I?"

Yoruichi turned away from him, annoyed at his attitude. "If you say so."

Urahara stopped, taking a moment to study his gigai, then Shinji and the others. "Tessai, please use Jikanteishi on Hirako and the others, and raise a two or three layered barrier around this place," he said, turning to the kido master. "In the next twenty hours, for the two of us and the thirteen of them, I will make fifteen reiatsu-blocking gigais."

"What about Lady Yoruichi?" Tessai asked.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll escape one way or another," she replied.

Urahara knelt down over the box, opening it. "We'll hide in the World of the Living, and when the time is right, I'll tell them everything," he said. "Everything about this hollow transformation and how to stop it."

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth across the grass of the courtyard. It had been hours since he had been asked to appear before the Central 46 and answer their questions alongside the Captain and dozens of other soul reapers. It had been hours since the sun had crept up into the sky, ending the shadow of night. And it had been over a day since he last saw either Sakura or Kenshi…

"Your pointless pacing is beginning to annoy me dobe," Sasuke said, watching him walk from one end of the room to the other and back.

Naruto stopped, staring at Sasuke, who was sitting on a porch of one of the buildings sitting on the edge of the courtyard. "Then leave," Naruto snapped.

"In case you've forgotten, this is the barracks of the Thirteenth Division, not the Eighth," Sasuke coldly replied. "So why don't you go back to the Eighth and start pacing around there."

"Make me teme!" Naruto all but shouted back.

A wooden practice sword flew out at Naruto, who caught it. Sasuke stood up, a wooden sword in his hand. Without saying anything else, the two clashed, throwing all their anger, frustration and worry at each other.

At the other end of the courtyard sat Captain Ukitake, watching the pair spar as he drank tea. "Any word on what's happened?" he asked as Shunsui approached with a rare, serious demeanor.

"Nah. The Central 46 and the Special Forces are in an uproar," Shunsui replied, sitting down next to his old friend. "From what I've heard, the Central 46 were questioning a suspect when someone took out the sentries guarding the chambers of the Central 46 before escaping with the suspect."

"I imagine Captain Yoruichi is upset that her men were beaten so easily," Jushiro commented.

Shunsui glanced at the white haired captain. "That's the funny thing; no one's been able to find her."

Ukitake was surprised by this. Yoruichi was never one to go off and ignore her duites, when there was a crisis. "Really? That is strange." He paused for a moment before asking what he really wanted to know, "Has truly been no word from the team that was sent out?"

Shunsui looked away, leaning his head down. "No. Not from what I've been able to gather. I spoke with Unohana, to see if she had received word of any causalities, but she hasn't heard anything either."

"Have you asked Master Yamamoto?"

"Nah. Old Man Yama has been talking with the Central 46 ever since that incident happened earlier this morning," Shunsui replied. He then turned to the two sparring soul reapers as Sasuke delivered a kick to Naruto's chest, throwing him to the ground. Sasuke followed up by trying to strike Naruto as he lay on the ground, but Naruto was faster, rolling out of the path of the wooden sword and flipping back onto his feet, hitting Sasuke's left with his wooden weapon. "Those two are really going at it."

"True. But they needed to blow off some steam," Jushiro said. "They're both worried about their friends out there. Though neither would be willing to admit just how worried they are."

At that moment, a messenger appeared before the two. "Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, Captain-General Yamamoto is calling an emergency Captain's Meeting," he said, kneeling before the captains.

* * *

The Captain's Meeting Hall

"Well now, we're looking rather undermanned," Shunsui commented as he and Jushiro entered the Meeting Hall. "Where's Yoruichi and Urahara?"

Aside from the two Captains, only the Captain-General, Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki were present. Captain Shinji and the others were still MIA, while the Squad Eleven Captain was off on mission to the Human World and Squad Ten's Captain had yet to be replaced. But both Yoruichi and Urahara should have been there.

"Captain Shihoin is currently missing," Yamamoto answered. "However, both Captains Urahara and Tsuabishi are fugitives."

All four Captains were visibly stunned by Yamamoto's announcement. Two Captains fugitives? "What?" Jushiro exclaimed.

"It was determined that Kisuke Urahara was conducting forbidden hollow transformation experiments, resulting in the soul disappearances that had been occurring in the Rukongai," the ancient Captain explained. "Earlier this morning, he was arrested within his laboratory within the Research and Development Institute, alongside Tessai Tsuabishi, who perform several forbidden kido spells last night. Based on the evidence discovered in his laboratory, Kisuke Urahara was found guilty and sentenced with banishment to the World of the Living. However, before the sentence could be carried out, someone broke into the chambers of the Central 46 and escaped with both men."

Silence descended on the Captains as they processed everything. Urahara conducting experiments on innocent souls? It didn't seem possible given his light-hearted nature.

"Any suspects?" Ginrei asked.

"Just one," Yamamoto answered. That was all he had to say. It was common knowledge about Yoruichi's childhood friendship with both men. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination to picture her coming to their aid.

"What of Captain Hirako and the others?" a concerned Unohana asked.

"They were the latest victims of Urahara's experiments."

Jushiro glanced over at Shunsui, who just stood there, his shoulders slumped and his expression grim. No doubt thinking of the lieutenant he had sent out. "And where are they now?" he asked, turning back to Yamamoto.

"Unknown. They were taken as well. However, they were all subjected to Urahara's experiments and have become part-hollow."

Part-hollow… The revelation left a bitter taste in Jushiro's mouth. And he wasn't the only one; the others were just shocked and horrified by this latest revelation. They all knew of the arrancar, powerful hollows that had torn off their masks, becoming powerful, but unstable hybrid creatures. The idea that soul reapers could somehow become something like an arrancar was disturbing.

"The Central 46 had ruled that it was best to end their suffering as quickly as possible rather allow them to continue living in their corrupted state," Yamamoto continued.

A tight frown spread across Ukitake's face as both Unohana's and Kyoraku's expressions saddened, only Ginrei's face remained impassive. None of them liked the idea of ending the lives of their comrades, but what other choice was there? They were part-hollow now. There was no way to truly know how this transformation would affect them physically and mentally. Then there was how other soul reapers would react to the idea of serving alongside them. How many would see only the hollow side of them and not the soul reaper?

"The Central 46 has decided that this matter is to be classified. Outside of the Central 46 and the five of us in this room, no one else will know of this incident. Officially, Captain Muguruma and his officers, Captain Hirako and his team, were all killed, slaying the perpetrators of the soul disappearances in the process. At the same time, it was discovered that Captain Kisuke Urahara was conducting experiments on an extremely dangerous gigai design," Yamamoto explained. "He was exiled for his banished for his actions, however before the sentence could be carried out, he fled with Tessai Tsuabishi, who committed the crime of using forbidden kido spells. Captain Yoruichi Shihoin has disappeared, her involvement with Urahara's activities are currently unknown. She is to be considered a rogue for the time being."

"Essentially, one big lie," Shunsui replied, a faint bitter tone in his voice.

Yamamoto shook his head. "It's more truth than lie," he said. "As the Special Forces began investigating Urahara's laboratory, they found notes he wrote regarding an experimental gigai that in theory, could over time drain a soul reaper of their reiatsu, turning them into a human. And it is better that Captain Hirako and the others be remembered as fallen heroes rather than abominations. The full truth must not leave this room."

One by one, the four captains silently nodded their heads in agreement.

Naruto slumped against the side of one of the building, breathing heavily, a number of bruises and small cuts all across his body. Next to him, sat Sasuke, who was in the same shape, while their wooden swords laid nearby, splintered. "We'll call that a draw," Naruto said. "But only because you got lucky."

"Quit deluding yourself," Sasuke shot back.

"Yeah? Well, I'm more than ready to go again," Naruto said as he pulled himself up.

"Hold it you two," Lieutenant Kaien Shiba called out, approaching the pair, glasses of water in his hands. "The Captain asked me to make sure you two didn't beat each other up too badly. So you two are done for now."

He handed the water to the two, who greedily drank it down in a single sip. As they drank the water, Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku entered the courtyard. Kaien turned to the pair. "Captain, how did the meeting go?" he asked.

"Bad, I'm afraid," Ukitake replied. "We've found out what happened…"

* * *

The World of the Living  
A Few Days Later

"Dammit Kisuke!" Shinji snapped, slamming his fists on the table, breaking it. "You said that your Hogyoku stabilized us! But it's only getting worse!"

Blackness was creeping across his left eye, turning his iris yellow. He wasn't the only one. All of the others that had been subject to Aizen's twisted experiment were suffering from the same problems.

"Calm down Shinji," Urahara replied, ignoring his shattered table. "As I said, physically, you are all stable. There's nothing wrong with your bodies. It has to be something else." He paused, thinking things over. "Now you're all suffering from the same symptoms. Extreme emotional distress and agitation, a creeping blackness in the eye, and the feeling of a gnawing presence in the back of your mind that's trying to take control of your bodies, correct?"

"Yes," Shinji answered, trying to calm himself down. "What is wrong with us?"

"I suspect that when you were transformed, some beyond just a physical transformation occurred."

"You mean how Kensei and the others attacked us in their hollow states?"

The blond scientist nodded. "Yes. I believe that a part of your souls became hollows, or at least hollow-like, not unlike the part of a soul reaper's soul that becomes their zanpaku-to. However, because of its hollow nature, it seeks to consume you."

"What do you recommend we do?" Shinji asked, eager for any kind of relief.

"Well… My best guess is that you need to confront this…inner hollow, battle it and suppress it," Urahara replied. "Not unlike what is needed to be done to achieve Bankai. But if you fail, then it's all over for you."

"What other choice do we have? If we do nothing, we'll become hollows one by one."

Urahara grimly nodded. "No. There really isn't any other choice."

Shinji stood up, his eyes still on Urahara. "I'll go first," he said. "But promise me one thing Kisuke."

"Name it."

"If it doesn't look like I'm going to make it…" Shinji trialed off, but it was clear what he wanted.

Urahara nodded, his expression serious. "I understand. Let's take care of it then."

The two men stepped into the back room of the old abandoned shop that they had taken over after arriving in the World of Living, opening up a panel in the floor, revealing a leader down to the vast basement Urahara and Tessai had built under the shop. It was just like the simulated rocky wasteland of the training ground that Urahara had built under the Sokyoku Hill, though this one was incomplete, with the walls and ceiling not painted in the image of the sky. Tessai and the others were there as well. Both Tessai, Hachigen and Sakura were working on the training ground, while the others were off doing their own things. Love, Rose, Lisa, Mizuro and Keigo had gotten a hold of a deck of cards and were now playing a game. Kensei was doing push-ups, Mashiro napping nearby. Hiyori was walking around, kicking a small rock and with a permanent scowl on her face. Both Mizuho and Kenshi were lying on large boulders, looking rather bored.

"Tessai!" Urahara called out once he and Shinji reached the basement. "We may need a hand over here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the pair, hoping that Urahara had come up with some answers to their growing problem. "I have a theory on what's been happening to you and Shinji has volunteered to test my theory and a possible cure. But if it does work, I should warn you, it's not a sure thing. It could work for all of you just as easily as it could fail for all of you," Urahara explained. "But it's all I have."

"Then we'll take it," Kensei said. "We're going to go mad otherwise."

Urahara nodded his head. "I figured as much." He turned to Shinji. "You should probably put some distance from everyone first, then try to draw out and fight it." Urahara then turned to Tessai and continued, "Tessai, I need you to keep an eye on him and keep him restrained in case the hollow inside him takes control."

Tessai nodded as Shinji walked away from the group. "Right," the taller man said.

"What exactly is wrong with us?" Rose asked as Shinji stopped, turning around and closing his eyes.

"I believe that after what happened to you all, a portion of your souls developed into a secondary spirit, not unlike your zanpaku-to spirits. However, these spirits are hollows, and rather than being a companion, they're trying to consume you, to take over you utterly," Urahara answered while Shinji's head dropped. "I believe that you need to confront these inner hollows and suppress them in order to stop them."

Suddenly there was a loud roar as Shinji's head shot up. His eyes shot open, revealing that they had turned black with yellow irises. White liquid shot out of the left corner of his mouth, spread that side of his mouth. He charged forward, howling at them. But Tessai was faster. "Bakudo 95! Rokukabe Kangoku!" he shouted, casting a spell.

Shinji crashed into a glowing wall of blue energy that rose up from the ground, joined by five more, forming a hexagonal barrier around him. He howled and screamed while beating and clawing at the barrier, trying to get to them.

"If he keeps doing that, I'm not sure how I'll be able to contain him," Tessai stated as he continued to empower the barrier.

"How long can you hold it like this?" Urahara asked.

"If he continues to beat on the barrier and doesn't get any stronger, about fifteen minutes."

Urahara drew Benihime. "Open up a side. I'll keep him busy."

Tessai nodded, making a few gestures with his hands. One of the side walls opened up, allowing Urahara to enter. "Hey! Ugly!" he called out as the wall closed behind him.

The Shinji-hollow turn around, facing Urahara. The liquid had begun to harden, forming into a mask on his left cheek and jaw. He let out a roar, lunging forward at Urahara.

"Awaken Benihime!"

* * *

The Seireitei

It rained as they held the funeral services for the fallen soul reapers. Captain-General Yamamoto presided over the ceremony, giving a stirring eulogy for the deceased. But it was all lost on Naruto. All he could think about was his lost friends. It was just as terrible as the day they died…

_He glanced over to where Kenshi and Kisame battled. Both of the swordsmen were bloodied and battered from their duel. The blue-skinned man spat out some blood. "You've gotten a hell of a lot better," he commented._

"_A lot happens in three years," Kenshi replied._

_Kisame snickered. "But not enough."_

"_Perhaps, perhaps not," Kenshi said. "Tell me, if I kill you, will Samehada become mine?"_

_The grin on Kisame's face widened. "Don't know," he admitted. "No one's ever killed me."_

_With that the two charged forward, racing toward each other with weapons ready, Kenshi with his two katanas, chakra glowing around the blades, and Kisame, gripping Samehada in both hands._

_The two shinobi struck…_

_Kisame grinned, Samehada impaling Kenshi's chest, a third of the monstrous weapon sticking out of his back. The Akatsuki member let go of his weapon, chuckling as Kenshi collapsed. Kisame continued to chuckle as he started to cough up blood. Both of Kenshi's swords were in his upper chest, Kenshi's left sword piercing his right lung while his right sword stabbing straight through his heart. He stood there for a few minutes before collapsing alongside Kenshi…_

Naruto's frown deepened as he remembered what happened next…

_Sakura stood over Kenshi, tears rolling down her eyes as she fought against the inevitable. He was already dead; he just hadn't caught up to it. "Don't…waste…your chakra…Sakura…" Kenshi gasped. "There's…nothing…you can…do…for me…"_

"_No! I can save you!" she frantically shouted, trying to heal his fatal injury._

"_No…you…can't…" he uttered with his last breath._

_He was dead…_

_Unfortunately, both he and Sakura had been so distracted by Kenshi's fatal wounding and death that they had forgotten about the other Akatsuki members. Konan, appearing behind Sakura, held up a knife, made of paper but razor sharp._

"_Sakura!" Naruto screamed out, trying to warn her as the female Akatsuki member struck, stabbing at her._

_But Sakura just barely managed to turn around, drawing a kunai knife, blocking the knife with it. Then, as quick as she could, she slammed her free fist into the ground, tearing the ground apart beneath Konan. The female ninja fell into the newly created crater, half-buried by the falling earth and rock._

_Suddenly, hundreds, thousands of small sheets emerged from the rubble, flying over Sakura, surrounding her from all sides. As one, they all started folding into shurikens and arrows, glowing with chakra. She was trapped, at the hands of the origami master._

_Naruto rushed forward, desperately trying to save her. Sakura turned to him. Their eyes met. "Run Naruto," she uttered._

_At that instant, the shurikens and arrows struck. Thousands of paper weapons, their edges as sharp as steel, slicing through her body. Naruto screamed out her name, falling to his knees as pieces of Sakura hit the ground…_

He should have saved them. He had acquired all that strength and power back then, he should have been able to save them. What good was all that power if he couldn't protect his teammates, his friends?

Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was, standing with the other officers of the Thirteenth Division. They were all that was left of Team Seven now.

Right then and there, Naruto vowed that not let Sasuke die as well, that he would not let another friend, another teammate, another comrade die. Even if that meant giving up his own life.

* * *

Years passed, Lieutenant Aizen became a Captain with Gin Ichimaru as his Lieutenant, Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve also became Captain of his Squad, in addition to his command of the Research and Development Institute. Until some twenty-three years after the incident, when a giant of a man from the Zaraki District entered the Seireitei, challenging the Eleventh Division's Captain with nothing more than a chipped and worn down zanpaku-to.

In his arrogance, the Captain called his entire Division and all other nearby soul reapers to watch him crush this foolish upstart from Zaraki. And certainly from where both Naruto and Sasuke stood, it foolish and stupid. The Eleventh Division was dedicated solely to combat and their Captain was a master warrior, so who in their right mind would challenge the Captain of the Combat Division to a duel?

As it turned out, the giant man from Zaraki.

For Naruto and Sasuke, it was a battle the likes of which they had never seen since their deaths. It quickly became apparent that man was much, much strong than what everyone first thought. He was clearly of Captain-level. But not only that, he was damn near unkillable. The Captain delivered powerful strikes to the man, leaving terrible wounds in his body, wounds that would have killed lesser men, but left this man grinning for more.

Then, as quickly as it seemed to begin, the duel ended. With a one-handed swing, the man from Zaraki bisected the Captain from shoulder to waist, killing him.

The crowd of over two hundred soul reapers were silent, stunned that the Captain had been killed. The only sounds were the cheers of the man's companion, a tiny pink-haired girl that had ridden in on his shoulder. And the footsteps of the Captain-General as he approached the man.

"He's the new Squad 11 Captain," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "That nutjob?"

"Think about it. How does one become a Captain?"

"Well, there's the Captain Proficiency Test. Then there's the Personal Recommendation option. And…" Naruto paused, realizing things.

"Trial by Combat," Sasuke said with a nod. "Defeating a Captain in combat in the presence of no less than two hundred soul reapers."

Naruto shook his head, still unable to believe what he had just seen. "I didn't think it was possible for a Captain to lose to another soul reaper who is such disharmony with his zanpaku-to."

"Yes, I doubt he even knows the name of his zanpaku-to," Sasuke added. "But the fact that he was able to defeat a Captain in such a state, speaks volumes of his strength."

"Plus, he's as crazy as they get."

* * *

And done! Now, I have been getting a major Naruto vibe lately, the likes of which I haven't had in such a long time. I got two big story ideas that have been circling my mind, begging to be written. The first is one is the one that some people have been asking me to write since the beginning of the original A New Life, A New World, the Naruto story with my OC Kenshi as a part of Team Seven. The second one was inspired by my favorite Naruto story of all time, Lithius Amarantions's Naruto: Nine Demon Songs. Sadly, Lithius has abandoned it and deleted it. But those who were lucky enough to have read it, know how great it was. This story would have three of the Tailed Beasts in Konoha instead of the eight in NDS, all in the members of Team Seven. And they will be the canonical Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle in Sasuke, and Six-Tailed Slug in Sakura. I've noticed that most writers tend not to use the canon Tailed Beasts after they revealed them all. Not me. While the former story would stay fairly close to the canon, the later would break from sections of the canon after Tsunade became Hokage. At the moment, I could go either way, but I'm leaning more towards the Jinchuriki story.

Oh, and for those wondering about how Naruto and Sasuke died, you're gonna have to wait. And in regards to the events that occurred before they died, Naruto did receive his Sage training, but the invasion of Konoha didn't happen, nor the events that followed the invasion. At that was AU that I will reveal much, much later.

As always, I love to hear from my fans, so review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo everybody! It's been far too long since I've posted _anything_. But I'm back with an update for your enjoyment.

**Chapter Five: Weeping Skies**

"Their unit was annihilated," Captain Ukitake said. "They were the only survivors."

Rukia Kuchiki stared in horror at the injured bodies of Third Seat Miyako Shiba and Fourth Seat Sasuke Uchiha. Earlier that day, they had been sent out with a team to scout out the area that a dangerous hollow had been nesting in. A short while ago, another scouting team found them and brought them in.

Sasuke laid there on the stretcher, a number of bandages covering his body. His blood covered headband lying next to his head, his zanpaku-to resting on his other side. On the stretcher next to him laid Miyako. She had fewer injuries than the Fourth Seat. In fact, they didn't appear to be enough to render a person unconscious. Yet she was.

Rukia was deeply worried about both of them. Miyako had been an idol to her. She was strong, beautiful, wise and kind. Everything she wanted to be.

Sasuke. She had to admit that she cared about him, even if she knew very little about him, due to his quiet nature. In fact, when she first met him, she had thought he was just like Byakuya, quiet and cold. But she learned from Kaien and herself that Sasuke was actually quite different around those he called friend. The prime example of this was when Sasuke's best friend, the lieutenant of Squad 8, visited the Division Compound, which was fairly frequent. He was one of the few people that could get Sasuke to smile and the only one she knew of that could get Sasuke to actually laugh.

"What's their status Captain?" Lieutenant Kaien asked, his voice filled with concern as he stared at the unconscious officers.

"Miyako didn't receive much damage but her reiatsu is dangerously low. The Squad 4 medics said that she should recover in time," Ukitake replied. "Sasuke, on the other hand, was seriously injured. Fortunately, the Squad 4 medics managed to stabilize him. He'll be alright in about a week, maybe two."

Kaien turned to Ukitake. "Captain, permission to go out and destroy that hollow."

"No Kaien," the Captain said, shaking his head. "Not until they regain consciousness and we can learn more about the hollow that did this. Besides, how do you think your wife will feel when she wakes up and learns that you're gallivanting around the Rukongai, looking for a hollow instead of being at her side and worrying about her well being? Don't worry Kaien, you'll get your chance at it."

* * *

_Pain..._

_Agonizing pain..._

But pain was a good thing...

It meant he was still alive. He had to warn them about that hollow.

Sasuke Uchiha slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the Seireitei. The barracks of Squad 13 by looks of things. He slowly and painfully sat up. Sasuke ignored the pain. He had to warn the Captain and Lieutenant Shiba about that hollow and what it could do. He glanced to his left. There was an empty stretcher.

_'No...'_

Sasuke grabbed his zanpaku-to, got to his feet and using his sword as crutch, he started limping towards the door. His body was screaming in agony. But he fought through it. He had to warn them before it was too late.

He reached the door and started limbing down the hall. His thoughts on that hollow and it's unnatural abilities. And above all, what happened to Miyako. Somehow that hollow had possessed her body and used it to kill the entire squad. Sasuke would have died too if wasn't for another team of scouts nearing their location. The hollow then played dead hoping to trick them into bringing her back to Headquarters. Sasuke had tried to warn the second team. But he was too weak and blacked out as he tried. Why the hollow didn't kill him once they were left alone, he didn't know. Maybe it thought he was dead. Maybe whatever remained of Miyako had stopped it from killing him.

Sasuke pushed open one of the double doors that made up the main door of the barracks. Standing not far from the doors were Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Kaien and Rukia Kuchiki. All three turned to him the second he opened the door. "Sasuke! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" his surprised Captain exclaimed.

"No time... Miyako's...gone... We have to... destroy her..." Sasuke rasped.

Kaien grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell are you talking about Uchiha?" an angry Kaien shouted in his face.

"The hollow...is inside... Miyako's body..." he weakly replied.

"WHAT?"

"It's running loose...somewhere in the barracks... It must be destroyed...before-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GAAAH!

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the screams. Kaien immediately let go of Sasuke and ran towards the screams. "Kaien!" Jushiro shouted, trying to stop his Lieutenant. "Kiyone, Sentaro!"

The officers in question came running. "Sir!" they said in unsion with a salute.

"Take Sasuke back to his bed and seal off the compound. No one gets in or out. Kuchiki, you're with me," the Captain ordered before running after Kaien.

Kiyone and Sentaro, ever eager to impress Captain Ukitake, grabbed Sasuke, lifting him up and carrying him like a box to his quarters. Had Sasuke had any energy left, he would have protested his treatment. But as it was, his attempt at warning the Captain and others had sapped the last of his strength and he passed out before they had gotten a third of the way to his room.

* * *

When Kaien, Ukitake and Rukia reached the scene, they found Miyako standing over several bodies, her sword drawn and dripping with blood.

"Miyako? What have you done?" Kaien said in horror.

Miyako turned to him, her face completely expressionless and raised her sword. "Please Miyako. Lower your sword," Kaien pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly, she lunged at him...Only to stop halfway. Her movements became awkward and jerky. She seemed to be trying to move in two separate directions. Like two people trying move a puppet in two different directions. One wanted to go forward. One wanted to go backwards. "Run... Please..." Kaien heard her whisper.

Miyako suddenly screamed and jumped back. She turned and ran away, at speeds that Miyako had never done before. She was heading towards the Rukongai.

Kaien was about to follow when Ukitake stopped him. "Kaien, you just can't go rushing off after her. It's too dangerous," Ukitake said to his subordinate. "We have to assemble a team before we go after her."

"No. I'm not waiting. You can assemble a team if you like, Captain. But I'm not gonna wait," Kaien replied. "I'm going after her."

Ukitake sighed. The look in Kaien's eyes told him that there was no way to convince him to wait. "Fine. But we're going too."

* * *

It took them several hours but they eventually found Miyako...Or at least what remained of her uniform hanging on a tree branch. Kaien reached out to touch them when several tentacles lunged at him. Kaien jumped back as he drew his zanpaku-to.

"Heh heh heh... I smell prey," a voice said.

A hollow emerged from the bushes. It was grotesque. It stood on six arms with a mass of tentacles on its back. "More soul reapers. Heh heh heh..."

"Are you the one who possessed Miyako?" Kaien asked, holding his sword defensively.

"That tasty morsel? Yes. I devoured her soul from the inside out," it replied.

Rukia reached for her sword. "Kaien sir. I'll go first," she called out from behind him

"Captain, let me fight it...alone," Kaien said, ignoring her.

Ukitake stared at his subordinate. This was battle that only Kaien could fight. They both knew it. The white haired man nodded. "Very well."

Kaien started walking towards the hollow. "Before we fight, I have to ask you something. How many soul reapers have you eaten?"

"Hmm... Let me see... Sorry. I don't recall," it answered.

"Have you ever regretted it?"

"What a stupid question. I have feelings, just like you. Not a night goes by that I don't regret eating a soul reaper. Why right now... I'm regretting... not eating that girl sooner!"

The hollow lunged at Kaien, but he flash-stepped and sliced one of its hands off. He grabbed a fist-full of tentacles and raised his sword, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Rankle the seas and heavens, Nejibana!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Kaien's zanpaku-to shattered surprising everyone.

The hollow laughed. "Once a night, the first to touch my tentacles has their zanpaku-to destroyed!"

"I don't need a zanpaku-to to destroy the likes of you!" Kaien said before jumping on its back and tearing off several of its tentacles.

"Kaien sir!" Rukia yelled as she reached for her zanpaku-to.

Ukitake grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Captain! Please, let me go!" Rukia shouted at him. "We have to save him!"

"But what will become of Kaien's pride if you save him? If you go to his aid now...his life would be saved. But you would end up killing his pride forever," he replied.

Rukia stared at him in disbelief. "Who cares about his pride? Compared to his life, his pride is-"

"Listen and remember this well," Ukitake said to his subordinate. "There are two kinds of battles. Every time we fight, we must know whether it's battle to protect life or a battle to defend honor. Right now, Kaien is fighting for honor. For the honor of those who died at the hands of this hollow. For Sasuke's honor. For the honor of his wife. But most of all, for his own honor. Think of it as foolish pride if you like. But let him fight this battle alone."

The two fought a vicious, bloody battle for several minutes. Neither seemed to have the upper hand. Kaien tore off a number of the hollow's tentacles. But Kaien had a number of nasty cuts and wounds.

"I didn't expect you to last this long without a zanpaku-to. Impressive," the hollow commented.

"What'd ya expect? My bare hands are more than enough to tear you apart," Kaien replied as he wiped some blood from his brow.

"Heh heh heh... Well, it seems that I have to use _that_ again. Such a pain. But I guess there isn't any other way," the hollow mused.

The hollow's tentacles then exploded into hundreds of thin threads. All flying towards Kaien. The remaining parts of the body of the hollow collapsed in a heap. Kaien raised his arms in defense from the threads. As soon as the threads reached Kaien, they entered his body through a wound in his left arm.

"Kaien sir?" Rukia asked, her voiced filled with concern.

"What?" Kaien asked, in a voice that wasn't his. "Did you call my name little girl?"

Kaien turned to face them, revealing his face. His eyes were now black pits with orange splotches on his eyes. Just like on the mask of hollow. Ukitake knew happened. The hollow had possessed him like it did to Miyako.

"Kai...Kaien sir?" Rukia weakly said.

The Kaien-hollow licked its lips. "Why do you keep saying my name like that? Are you that worried about me, little girl? Am I that dear to you?"

It leered at her. "In that case, I'll start by eating you first!"

It jumped at her and tried to bite Rukia. But Ukitake flash-stepped into its path and blocked it with his sword.

"Run Kuchiki!" he ordered.

"What?"

"Do you want to die? Get out of here!"

Rukia turned and ran. Ukitake knew he had to be careful. Kaien was still in there. He had to find a way to remove the hollow from his body. The hollow lunged at him; he blocked it with his sword. The hollow swung its fists at him. Again, Ukitake dodged and blocked the attacks. But he made no aggressive moves. He couldn't it was Kaien's body he was fighting. He had to be careful and find a way to extract the hollow.

"What's the matter? Why don't you attack?" the hollow asked. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to think of a way to drag me out of his body. But it's hopeless! This isn't like human possession! I'm a spiritual entity and so is he. We're a fusion of spiritual entities! We can't be separated! I'll spend all night eating his spirit from the inside!"

Ukitake knew what he had to do. If he couldn't save Kaien, he would do the one thing he could do. He would prevent that hollow from having Kaien's body and soul. He sliced the side of Kaien's neck.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll kill Kaien along with you," he grimly proclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" it rasped in surprise as it clutched the wound. "You'd kill your own subordinate?"

"Yes. I won't let you have Kaien's body," the captain replied.

Suddenly, Ukitake felt a sharp pain in his chest and he coughed up blood.

_'No! Not now!'_

The hollow lunged at him, tentacles erupting out of Kaien's left arm. It slashed his right side and kept on running. Ukitake looked behind at where the hollow was heading. Rukia had returned. And it was heading right for her.

"Kuchiki, you fool!" he shouted as he ran as fast his body would allow. "Kill him!"

Rukia stood there, petrified.

"He isn't Kaien anymore! KILL HIM!" she heard her captain shout.

It ended in an instant. Kaien was slumped on top of Rukia's standing form, her sword impaling him through the chest.

"Captain..." Kaien weakly uttered. "Thank you...for letting me fight…"

Ukitake simply nodded. There was nothing for him to say. Kaien was dying. No one could save him.

"Rukia... I'm sorry I got you into this mess..." Kaien said as he wrapped an arm around her back. "You must've been scared... Thank you... Now I can leave...my heart...behind..."

Kaien's head slumped down. He was dead.

* * *

Two Days Later

It was raining, like the heavens were weeping for the loss of Kaien and Miyako. It reminded Naruto of when the Third died. It was still hard to believe that they were gone. It seemed like just yesterday was their wedding and the day before, Kaien had proposed to Miyako. They had been a great couple.

Now today was their funeral.

The entire Thirteen Division was present. His own Captain, Nanao and himself were from the Eighth as well as a number of other people from other Divisions and the Heads of the other Four Great Noble Houses. Basically, everyone that knew Kaien and his wife. Save for his younger siblings, who were off grieving on their own.

On his right was Sasuke, bandaged and on crutches. Many, including his own Captain, urged him to stay in bed and rest. Sasuke had refused. As much as Kaien annoyed him, Naruto knew that Sasuke had a tremendous respect for Kaien. Maybe it was because, like Sasuke had said numerous times, Kaien reminded Sasuke of him. Of course, even Naruto would admit that they were similar.

Naruto glanced to his left. Rukia Kuchiki stood next to him. He always wondered what Rukia's sister ever saw in Byakuya. The guy was worse than Sasuke, at his worst, had ever been. Yet she had seen something in him that she had loved. What that was, he had no idea. But whatever it was, she married him.

Rukia looked terrible. Tears were flowing down her cheeks while her eyes were dull and lifeless. Naruto had heard what happened that night. Having to kill a mentor and friend was something beyond terrible. He doubted that could have done what she did. There was no doubt that she blamed herself for his death. There was no reason for her to do that. It was the hollow's fault not hers.

"Hey Rukia," he whispered to her.

Rukia turned to him, but didn't say anything.

"I know you're in pain right now. But there is something you need to know. When a person dies, their past, their present and their future dies as well. Those who die also have goals and dreams that will never be realized. But more importantly, they have parents, siblings, friends, loved ones, people who are important to them. All those people have one thing in common. Bonds. The bonds they shared with that person. A bond like that cannot be severed by death. As long as we hold onto those bonds, Kaien will never truly die," Naruto said. "Live your life Rukia, free of guilt. Not for Kaien's sake. Not for the sake of the life and the dreams he lost. Live your life because he would have wanted you to."

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment but she didn't say anything. She may listen to him. She may not. Only time would tell.

* * *

A Week Later

"Ah Sasuke. I see your wounds have almost completely healed up." Captain Ukitake said from his office.

"Thank you Captain." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Now as you know, we are without a lieutenant and a third seat. And you, Kiyone and Sentaro, are the ones next in line to fill those positions." Ukitake said. "Although I don't wish to replace Kaien and Miyako so soon, with my health I need a new lieutenant and third seat to take care of the Division when I'm not able to. And I want you to be my next lieutenant, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised. A rare occurrence. Logically, he knew that he was the next in line to become Lieutenant of the Division. Yet he was surprised that this was happening so soon. Captain Ukitake's closest friend, Captain Kyoraku, had yet to find a new lieutenant for his Divsion. Even with his poor health, Sasuke figured that Ukitake would have waited awhile.

"I...don't know what to say, Captain," he admitted.

Ukitake smiled as he pulled out a Lieutenant's Badge and handed it to him. "Well you are the only candidate in the Division that could become the next lieutenant for the Division. You're now the strongest member of the Division besides myself, so it's natural that I promote you to the position of lieutenant."

Sasuke accepted the badge and tied it to his left arm. "Of course, you realized that it means that you will have added duties and responsibilities than what normal lieutenants deal with," Ukitake said.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you Captain. I won't let you down."

The white haired captain smiled. "I know you won't."

* * *

It was raining when he had awoken from the endless darkness. He shivered from the cold wetness that covered his body. He was surrounded by trees while he laid upon wet grass.

'_Where… Where am I?'_

Letting out a feeble grunt, he tried to sit up, but his body lacked the strength to rise beyond an inch and he slumped back down. All he seemed to have the strength to do was breath and move his eyes.

'_How did I get here?'_

He couldn't remember. Not just how he got to this place, but anything before he had woken up as well. He couldn't even who he was.

"Hey there!" a voice called out. "You know most people frown on people being naked in public."

A blond haired man appeared over him. Who this man was, he couldn't say. "So why don't we see about who you are under that mask."

'_A mask?'_

He hadn't been aware that there was even something on his face.

The man reached out and touched his face, pulling the mask from his face. But the second it stopped touching his face, what little energy he had disappeared and darkness consumed him once more.

* * *

"Urahara, what is it?" Tessai asked as he approached his friend.

"Something rather… _interesting_," the ex-soul reaper replied, studying the naked man before him, a white mask in his hand.

Tessai stopped as the man's face came into view. "Is that..."

Urahara nodded. "We better get him inside," he said. "And we better crack open the phone book. We're going to need Shinji and the others."

* * *

A Week Later

"Alright Kisuke. Why have ya called us all here?" Shinji asked with a long yawn. "Ya have any idea how long it takes to get here?"

It had been annoying for all them to have to come here suddenly like this but the shopkeeper had insisted that they needed to see him immediately. So they came despite the pain and hassle of it.

All of them had adapted to living in the Human World for the most part, though at times they felt out of sync with the short lived humans around them. Some of them had taken to traveling across the world, blending in among them while others had found quiet places to live, away from most humans. But all of them, regardless of what they were doing, lived with at least one other of them. After all, they couldn't really spend all that much time with humans with the humans eventually noticing that they didn't appear to age.

"Yeah. What is this all about?" Love added. "All of us haven't been together like this in… thirty years."

"Thirty-three years actually," Mizuro corrected.

Love shrugged.

Urahara cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "A week ago I found someone unusual near my shop. Someone that you all really need to meet," he explained.

"Who?" Shinji asked.

Urahara turned to the door behind him. "You can come in now."

The door slid open and familiar face stepped into the room, surprising the former soul reapers.

"Kaien?" Sakura uttered, voicing what they were all thinking.

"That's who they tell me I am," Kaien replied, an uncertain tone in his voice.

"Huh?"

"As far as I can tell, he's suffering from amnesia," Urahara explained. "But in addition, he's also suffering from the same condition as you."

"What? How'd that happen?" Kensei asked.

"No idea," Urahara replied. "But he's become like you, expect for one thing. Oddly, he cannot manifest his zanpaku-to. Needless to say, he needs your help."

Shinji rose up to his feet, approaching the young man. He carefully studied at the man who looked like Kaien. Physically, he was identical to the Lieutenant to the Thirteen Division and he even sounded like him. And Shinji could see the blackness creeping from the very edge of his left eye. He turned to Urahara. "Well then, we'll see what we can do."

* * *

The idea of an amnesic Kaien waking up in human world as a vizard was something I debated doing when I first wrote the original. Eventually, I decided against it but the idea never left the back of my mind. Of course, I must admit, I'm a little surprised that no one else has ever come up with the idea where a portion of Kaien's spirit tears itself from Metastacia after death, taking a bit of the hollow with him, becoming a vizard the same way that Aaroniero became an arrancar by consuming Metastacia that still contain a fragment of Kaien. In this case, his memories and Nejibana. Of course, one of the reasons I didn't do originally, is because I actually believe that Ichigo is the reincarnation of Kaien, or at least what wasn't taken by Aaroniero.

Love it, hate it, let me hear it. Hit that little button and give me a review.


End file.
